Lichter Tokios
by milenalupin
Summary: Apartment zu Vermieten: 2DK HARAMACHI Chrome MeguroKu. Zusammen wohnen macht einfach Sinn. TezFu, häppchenweise shônen ai. [Autorisierte Übersetzung von embyrs „Tokyo Lights“]
1. Erster Stock

TITEL: Lichter Tokios

ORIGINAL-FANFIC: http/ ffnet / story **3014730 - "Tokyo Lights" **by **embyr81788 **(ffnet-user369250)

KATEGORIE: Humor, Romance  
RATING: K+  
Zusammenfassung: Apartment zu Vermieten: 2DK HARAMACHI Chrome MeguroKu. Es macht einfach Sinn, zusammen zu wohnen. TezFu, häppchenweise.  
ÜBERSETZER: MilenaLupin  
ÜBERSETZERNOTIZEN: Autorisierte Übersetzung von embyrs fanfiction „Tokyo Lights". Wer kann, liest das Original!

AUTORNOTIZEN: 2DK entspricht einer Zweizimmerwohnung mit Ess- und Kochbereich. Hara-Machi (Meguro) kann man online über das Tokioter Maklerbüro Ken Corporation Ltd finden.

DISCLAIMER: PoT ist legal in Denver.

- 1. Stock -

**Apartment 1A**

Auf die Frage hin, was er denn für Zukunftspläne hätte, erwiderte Fuji, er wolle sich seine Optionen noch offen halten. Er war nicht der Typ für übereilte Entscheidungen.

Erst nachdem Tezuka an der Tokio-Universität angenommen worden war, verkündete Fuji seinen eigenen Entschluss, die Tokio Nationaluniversität der Feinen Künste und Musik zu besuchen. Während der Gratulationsparty, die man ihnen zu Ehre gab, quetschte Eiji Fuji nach dem Grund seiner plötzlichen Entscheidung aus. Der Tensai lächelte und sagte, es wäre doch ganz praktisch, wo er jetzt einen Mitbewohner gefunden hätte, mit dem er sich die Lebenshaltungskosten teilen konnte. Tezuka, der nur ein paar Schritte entfernt daneben stand, als Fuji diese Erklärung von sich gab, widersprach mit keiner Silbe.

* * *

**Apartment 2A**

Sie wurden sich nicht einig, welches Apartment sie anmieten sollten. Der Immobilienmakler hatte ihnen schon fünf verschiedene Objekte gezeigt, die allesamt in ihrer Preisklasse lagen, aber bei jedem einzelnen stimmte irgend etwas nicht. Als Künstler brauchte Fuji Platz – und davon jede Menge – während Tezuka darauf beharrte, einen Tennisplatz in der Nähe zu haben, auf dem er am Wochenende trainieren konnte. Alle fünf Wohnungen erfüllten entweder das Eine oder das Andere, aber nicht beides.

„Es wäre einfacher für Sie beide, wenn Sie sich einmal nach anderen Mitbewohnern umschauen", schlug der Makler vor. „Ich bezweifle, dass Sie ein Apartment finden, dass zu Ihrer beider individuellen Bedürfnisse passt."

„Ich habe eine bessere Idee", erklärte Fuji fröhlich und lächelte mutwillig. „Tezuka und ich schlafen einfach zusammen."

Der Makler schaute von dem lächelnden hübschen Jungen zum ungläubigen Gesicht des regungslosen neben ihm, und zuckte die Achseln. So sind Jungs halt.

* * *

**Apartment 3A**

Nachdem das Extra-Schlafzimmer in Fujis Studio konvertiert worden war, stellte Tezuka fest, dass er noch genügend Platz hatte, um einen schmalen Bücherschrank aufzustellen. Als er es Fuji gegenüber erwähnte, fand der Tensai das eine großartige Idee und ging gleich am nächsten Tag in den Buchladen, um seinen Vorrat aufzustocken.

Als er zurückkehrte, stellte Tezuka zu seinem Erstaunen fest, dass die meisten Bücher, die nun sein neues Regal zierten, Fuji gehörten. Kunstbücher, Kochbücher, Feng-Shui-Bücher und das eine oder andere Meditationsbuch... während sich Tezukas eigene Fachbücher unten in die Ecke zwischen schmalen Ausgaben von Asian-Fusion-Kochbüchern eingezwängt wiederfanden.

Erst als er allerdings die Illustrierte Ausgabe des Karma Sutra entdeckte, befahl er Fuji, sich verdammt noch mal sein eigenes Regal zu kaufen.

* * *

**Apartment 4A**

Es überraschte Tezuka, dass sich Fuji als ruheloser Schläfer erwies. Nur allzu oft erwachte er in einer unbequemen (ganz zu schweigen kompromittierenden) Position wieder, eines von Fujis Beinen quer über seinen eigenen ausgestreckt, und Fuji selbst in seine Schulter-Nackenbeuge eingekuschelt.

Zuerst verstörte dieses Eindringen in seine Intimsphäre Tezuka, der daran gewöhnt war, sein Bett ganz für sich zu haben, aber während die Nächte dahingingen, stellte er fest, dass er weniger oft wach wurde. Und wenn doch, dann eigentlich nur, um ein Beine oder einen Arm, was ihm eingeschlafen war, unter Fujis Gliedern hervor zu ziehen.

Schließlich, so erklärte es Tezuka sich, konnte man auf diese Art auch wieder Heizkosten sparen.


	2. Zweiter Stock

TITEL: **Lichter Tokios**

ORIGINAL-FANFIC: http/ ffnet / story3014730 **"Tokyo Lights"**by **embyr81788** (ffnet-user369250)  
KATEGORIE: Humor, Romance  
RATING: K+  
Zusammenfassung: Apartment zu Vermieten: 2DK HARAMACHI Chrome MeguroKu. Es macht einfach Sinn, zusammen zu wohnen. TezFu, häppchenweise.  
ÜBERSETZER: MilenaLupin  
ÜBERSETZERNOTIZEN: Autorisierte Übersetzung von embyrs fanfiction „Tokyo Lights". Wer kann, liest das Original!

AUTORNOTIZEN: Der öffentliche Nahverkehr zieht seltsame Gestalten an. Versucht nicht neben Fremden sitzen zu müssen, wenn ihr's vermeiden könnt.

DISCLAIMER: PoT ist auch legal in Kanada.

- 2. Stock -

* * *

**Apartment 5A**

Eine andere Sache, die Tezuka nur ungern teilte, war der Mini-Kühlschrank. Auch wenn Fuji zweifellos von ihnen beiden die stärkere Veranlagung zur Zubereitung von Kulinarischem hatte, war er doch ebenso fähig dazu, Milchkartons und Wasserflaschen auf seine Weise zu recyclen, wenn er sich wieder mal seine eigenen Markenzeichen-Gemüse-Remix-Juices zusammengekippt hatte.

Von diesem Hobby erfuhr Tezuka auf die harte Tour, als er eines Morgens aus einem halbleeren Milchkarton trank, der – so hätte er schwören können – voll Milch war. Fuji erklärte, er habe gute zwei Stunden lang auf dem Fliesenfußboden gelegen, bevor der Tensai wach wurde und ihn ins Bett schleifte.

Bis zum heutigen Tag gießt Tezuka immer seine Milch in ein Glas um, bevor er sie trinkt – was Fujis Behauptung zufolge ohnehin genau sein Ziel gewesen sei.

* * *

**Apartment 6A**

Das erste Mal, als Oishi und Eiji zu Besuch kamen, war ein Sonntag. Sie brachten einen Ikebana-Blumentopf für Fuji mit und eine gusseiserne Teekanne für Tezuka. Um das Apartment heimeliger zu machen, verkündete Eiji fröhlich. Oishi stimmte zu und hielt ihnen in weiteres Päckchen hin. Es war an Fuji adressiert und kam von Kawamura.

„Was is'n drin?", fragte Eiji aufgeregt. Seine ansteckende Neugier verfehlte nicht ihre Wirkung auf Oishi und Tezuka, die beide ebenfalls die verpackte Schachtel beäugten.

Der hellhaarige Junge lächelte nur und winkte die Frage seines Freundes ab. Diese Antwort käme bald genug.

„Wann denn?", wollte Eiji schmollend wissen.

Fuji schaute verstohlen in Tezukas Richtung, bevor er Eijis Blick wieder traf. „Bald, hoffe ich."

* * *

**Apartment 7A**

Während Tezuka am Auspacken war, amüsierte Fuji sich über den Anblick der münzgroßen Löcher in den Kleidungsstücken seines früheren Teamkapitäns.

Tezuka runzelte die Stirn, als er seine Lieblingstrainingshose ausschüttelte, und verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Sie war völlig ruiniert.

„Wie seltsam", meinte Fuji lächelnd, während er munter weiter Coupons aus einer Zeitschrift ausschnitt. „Sieht als wären die Motten dabei gegangen."

Tezuka murmelte irgendwas, wie seltsam es doch sei, dass ausschließlich an seinen Trainingsklamotten geknabbert worden sei, und überhaupt keine Zeichen von Motten, lebendig oder nicht, in seinem Schrank zu sehen seien. Woraufhin Fuji erwiderte, dass Motten komische Kreaturen seien, und vorschlug, neue Kleider einkaufen zu gehen.

„Ich kenne da genau den richtigen Laden", sagte der Tensai und legte seine Schere hin.

* * *

**Apartment 8A**

LAX Japan hatte den Ruf, einer der stylishten Shops in Tokio zu sein, weswegen sich Tezuka von einem schwungvollen Fuji an einem Dienstagmorgen dorthin geschleppt fand. Zu Tezukas Unglück führte LAX keine Trainingskleidung, mit der er seine löchrigen Trainingssachen ersetzen könnte. Umgeben von Glitter und Netzstoffen fühlte sich der bebrillte Junge irgendwie außerhalb seines Elements, und sagte Fuji auch genau das.

„Es wäre doch eine Schande, jetzt umzukehren ohne irgend etwas zu kaufen", entgegnete Fuji vernünftig und schuffelte weiter die Kleiderstangen durch. „Warum probierst du das hier nicht mal an?"

Und so resignierte Tezuka und probierte brav die Outfits an, die Fuji ihm heraussuchte. Ein paar von ihnen waren in der Tat ganz nett, wie das marineblaue Poloshirt, aber bei der mit Strasssteinen besetzten Jacke, auf deren Rücken grell „LUDE" funkelte, zog er die Grenze.

Am Ende kaufte Tezuka spontan eine ganze Anzahl von Oberhemden sowie eine Jeans, die Fuji regelrecht zum Sabbern brachte, als er sie zum ersten Mal anprobierte. Als er den anderen Jungen fragte, was daran so Besonderes sei, behauptete Fuji, sie schmiege sich überall an genau den richtigen Stellen an. Was immer das heißen sollte.


	3. Dritter Stock

TITEL: **Lichter Tokios**  
ORIGINAL-FANFIC: http / ffnet / story **3014730 - "Tokyo Lights" **by **embyr81788 **(ffnet-user369250)  
KATEGORIE: Humor, Romance  
RATING: K+  
ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:  
Apartment zu Vermieten: 2DK HARAMACHI Chrome MeguroKu. Es macht einfach Sinn, zusammen zu wohnen. TezFu, häppchenweise.  
ÜBERSETZER: MilenaLupin  
ÜBERSETZERNOTIZEN: Autorisierte Übersetzung von embyrs fanfiction „Tokyo Lights". Wer kann, liest das Original! 

DISCLAIMER: Und ich wette, ihr wusstet nicht, dass PoT auch in Vancouver legal ist.

_**- 3. Stock -**_

* * *

**Apartment 9A**

Für seinen ersten Vorlesungstag packte Fuji ihm zu Mittag ein Bento ein. Tezuka konnte erkennen, dass das lächelnde Wunderkind extra früh aufgestanden sein musste, um den Reis zu kochen und das Gemüse zu schneiden. Ganz für sich dachte Tezuka, dass es eine Schande wäre, es zu essen und damit die Stunden der Vorbereitung und Zubereitung zu vertilgen, die Fuji investiert hatte – ganz zu schweigen von der Ästhetik.

„Sag mal, die sind ja richtig süß", bemerkte ein Mädchen, das neben Tezuka saß, als sie die wunderschön gestalteten rosenförmigen Radieschen betrachtete, die Fuji geschnitzt hatte. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte so was. Deine Freundin muss richtig talentiert sein."

Tezuka gluckste und piekste ein lächelndes oktopusförmiges Würstchen mit seiner Gabel auf. Dann wandte er sich dem Mädchen zu und schlug vor, sich doch eines dieser neuen Asian-Fusion-Kochbücher anzuschaffen und nachzulesen. Talentiert, und wie.

* * *

**Apartment 10A**

Der Immobilienmakler hatte sie gewarnt, dass die Stromverkabelung in der Altbauwohnung nicht gerade der neueste Stand der Technik sei, weswegen keiner von ihnen beiden in Panik geriet, als während ihres ersten Gewittersturms der Strom ausfiel.

Stattdessen kramte Tezuka durch die Schubladen, um die Notfallkerzen zu finden, während Fuji die letzten Scheiben Sashimi weiterschnitt, um sie auf dem Reisbett zu servieren.

Dinner aßen sie bei Kerzenlicht, und Fuji konnte der Bemerkung nicht widerstehen, wie romantisch die Situation doch sei.

Tezuka hätte wohl zugestimmt, wenn er nicht gerade den Mund voll Wasabi gehabt hätte.

Jetzt wusste er, was in diesem Päckchen war, dass Kawamura Fuji gesandt hatte.

* * *

**Apartment 11A**

Tezukas Brille war alt. Er hatte das selbe Gestell jeden Tag seines Lebens getragen, solange Fuji ihn kannte. Insofern war es kein Wunder, dass eines Tages eine Schraube aus dem Rahmen herausfiel.

„Tezuka, was machst du da auf dem Fußboden?"

„Ich such was", grummelte Tezuka und suchte unter den Wohnzimmerkissen.

Fuji zuckte mit den Schultern und ging in die Küche. Ein paar Minuten später kam er mit einer Ponta in der Hand zurück geschlendert. „Hast du's schon gefunden?"

Tezuka schüttelte den Kopf. Negativ.

„Was hast du denn verloren?"

„Eine Schraube", erwiderte der andere Junge kurz angebunden, während er zum Nachschauen unter den Tisch kroch.

Fuji schau nachdenklich drein. „Oh, meinst du so ein kleines, schwarzes Dings, dass man mit Dreck verwechseln und auffegen könnte, als ich die Küche sauber gemacht habe?"

Tezuka erstarrte in seiner zusammen gekauerten Haltung.

„Fuji!"

* * *

**Apartment 12A**

Nachdem Tezukas Brille jetzt außer Gefecht gesetzt war, konnte Fuji den vormals bebrillten Jungen überreden, stattdessen Kontaktlinsen zu tragen. Fuji hatte immer gewusst, dass Tezuka ohne seine Brille attraktiv aussehen würde, aber er hätte nie erwartet, dass sein früherer Tenniskapitän so ... SEXY sein würde.

„Weißt du, das war eben schon der vierte Botenjunge, der in einen Straßenhändler gecrasht ist", kommentierte Fuji beiläufig, während sie die bevölkerten Straßen Tokios entlang gingen.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du mitzählst", meinte Tezuka milde. „Ich habe fast Lust, mal bei der Firma anzurufen und die Sache bei ihrem Boss zu melden. Die sollte man wegen ihrer Unachtsamkeit streng verwarnen." Seine linke Hand kam unbewusst hoch, um die nicht mehr vorhandene Brille die Nase hoch zu schieben. Der ältere Junge runzelte die Stirn, als alles, was seine Finger trafen, sein blanker Nasenrücken war.

Fuji bekam die Geste mit. „Du vermisst sie, nicht wahr?"

„Ich hab mich einfach noch nicht an das Leben mit Kontaktlinsen gewöhnt", korrigierte Tezuka, immer noch stirnrunzelnd, aber dieses Mal über den Haufen Fußgänger, die dem Paar mit vorsichtigem Abstand folgten. Es hatte mit einer verzweifelt wirkenden Hausfrau angefangen und war dann mehr und mehr geworden, irgendwann während des Spaziergangs vom Park zum Lebensmittelmarkt.

Ein ganz spezieller Mann war an dem Paar entlang gestreift, hatte eine Visitenkarte in Tezukas Tasche gleiten lassen und ihm die Worte „Ruf mich an" zugeraunt.

Fuji starrte den Mann wütend an und kam näher an Tezuka heran. Nach einem Moment des Schweigens seufzte er. „Ich schätze, jetzt wäre wohl die perfekte Zeit, es dir zu sagen."

Tezuka schaute ihn neugierig an.

Nach kurzem Wühlen in seinen Taschen fischte Fuji ein kleines Plastiktütchen hervor.

„Ich hab deine Schraube gefunden."

Fuji hatte immer gewusst, dass Tezuka mit Brille besser aussah.

* * *


	4. Vierter Stock

TITEL: **Lichter Tokios**  
ORIGINAL-FANFIC: http/ ffnet / story **3014730 - "Tokyo Lights" **by **embyr81788 **(ffnet-user369250)  
KATEGORIE: Humor, Romance  
RATING: K+  
ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:  
Apartment zu Vermieten: 2DK HARAMACHI Chrome MeguroKu. Es macht einfach Sinn, zusammen zu wohnen. TezFu, häppchenweise.  
ÜBERSETZER: MilenaLupin  
ÜBERSETZERNOTIZEN: Autorisierte Übersetzung von embyrs fanfiction „Tokyo Lights". Wer kann, liest das Original! 

DISCLAIMER: PoT ist legal in Portugal, aber wieso das wichtig sein sollte, weiß ich auch nicht.

**_- 4. Stock -_**

* * *

**Apartment 13A**

Wenn Fuji nicht schlafen konnte, blieb er gerne auf und schaute Homeshopping-TV. Sein absolut abwegigster Einkauf bis dato musste wohl dieses „Stahlbacken"-Workoutvideo sein, dass er für nur 1.000 Yen im Angebot erworben hatte.

Tezuka fand das Geldverschwendung und bemühte sich nicht einmal, seine abfällige Meinung zu verbergen, als das Päckchen ankam.

„Aber ich wollte doch einfach nur einen knackigeren Po", erklärte Fuji, während er seine Kehrseite im Badezimmerspiegel betrachtete. „Ich dachte, du vor allen anderen wüsstest das zu schätzen."

Woraufhin Tezuka rausplatzte, dass Fujis Arsch ihm vollkommen okay schien.

Fuji grinste frech. „Wie schön, dass du's gemerkt hast."

* * *

**Apartment 14A**

„Erzähl mir jetzt nicht, dass der Grund, wieso du das Angebot der Kunstuni angenommen hast, bloß war, weil du rausgefunden hast, dass Tezuka sich für Tokio-Uni entschieden hat", Yuutas Stimme brach am Telefon.

„Dann eben nicht."

„Syuusuke!"

„Oh, okay. Ganz im Ernst", meinte Fuji und goss sich selbst eine Tasse Tea aus Tezukas neuer Teekanne ein. „Ich bin nicht nur wegen Tezuka nach Tokio gekommen."

„Und wieso dann?"

„Willst du's wirklich wissen?", fragte Fuji amüsiert.

„Ja."

„Na ja, ich hab eine Karte an die Wand gehängt, die Augen zugemacht, und einen Dartspfeil geworfen", erklärte Fuji, als sei das das Natürlichste von der Welt.

„Und der ist dann ganz zufällig auf Tokio gelandet?"

Fuji pustete in seine Teetasse, bevor er ein Schlückchen schlürfte. „Ja."

„Wie überaus angenehm."

„Absolut."

Pause.

„Syuusuke?"

„ Ja?"

„Die Karte war von Tokio, nicht wahr?"

Fuji lächelte in den Hörer hinein. „Dir kann man einfach nichts vormachen, oder?"

Einen Moment konnte man am anderen Ende der Leitung nur statisches Knistern hören. Dann klickte es abrupt, gefolgt von dem Klang des Wähltons.

Fuji kicherte, bevor er den Hörer wieder auf die Gabel legte. Sein kleiner Bruder ließ sich aber auch zu leicht ärgern.

* * *

**Apartment 15A**

Fujis Meinung nach war einer der Hauptvorteile am Zusammenleben mit Tezuka, dass er in den Genuss der ganz privaten Morgenshow kam, wenn Tezuka das kurze Stück vom Bad ins Schlafzimmer in nichts weiter als ein Handtuch gehüllt zurücklegte. Weswegen Fuji auch mit geradezu religiösem Eifer morgens um Viertel nach Sieben aufwachte.

„Fuji?"

„Ja?"

„Gib es einen Grund, wieso du auf der Couch sitzt mit einer Schüssel Popcorn im Schoß?"

„Frühstück", erklärte Fuji, während er an ein paar Kernen knabberte und seine Augen über das Handtuch schweifen ließ, dass über die Hüfte des anderen Jungen geschlungen war.

Tezuka runzelte die Stirn, als er mitbekam, wohin Fujis Blick wanderte. Er drehte sich langsam um, wanderte, so schnell es ihm seine Würde erlaubte, ins Schlafzimmer und knallte die Tür zu.

* * *

**Apartment 16A**

Jeden Samstagmorgen ging Fuji in den Park, um die Koi-Karpfen zu füttern.

Er hatte sie unter der Brücke im Ueno-Park entdeckt, an einer Stelle, die er oft zum Malen aufsuchte, und brachte seitdem immer Brotkrumen mit.

Und jedes Mal, wenn er kam, platzierte Fuji ein paar Krümel auf seine Handfläche, die er dann unten an der Brücke ins Wasser hielt, und wartete darauf, dass die Fische zu ihm kamen.

Zuerst kam keiner, aber nach Stunden perfektem Stillehaltens, war Fuji in der Lage beinahe alle Fische im Teich zu verführen – außer einem.

Es gab da einen ganz speziellen Koi, auf den Fuji ein Auge geworfen hatte. Er war groß für einen Fisch und hatte Schuppen in der Farbe von Goldbarren. Aber es war weniger sein Aussehen, was Fuji so an ihm interessierte.

Es war eher, dass der goldene Koi jedes Mal davon schoss, wenn Fuji sich dem Ufer näherte, bevor der hellhaarige Junge auch nur die Chance hatte, die Hand ins Wasser zu strecken. Die Wachsamkeit des Fisches faszinierte ihn.

„Es ist nur ein wildes Tier, Fuji", sagte Tezuka eines Tages, als er bei einem von Fujis morgendlichen Ausflügen mitkam. Er stand neben dem hingehockten Tensai und sah zu, wie sich die anderen Fische um dessen Hand wimmelten. „Es versteht nicht, dass du ihm nur helfen willst."

„Ich weiß", antwortete Fuji leise. Er kam auf die Füße hoch und verstreute die übrig gebliebenen Brotkrumen über der Teichoberfläche. „Aber wenn ich genug Geduld habe, wird er sich eines Tages an meine Gegenwart gewöhnt haben, und von dem Tag an wird er mir auch aus der Hand fressen."

Beim Anblick eines goldenen Blitzes, der zwischen den Schilfhalmen hin und her huschte, konnte auch Tezuka nicht anders als zustimmen.

* * *


	5. Fünfter Stock

TITEL: **Lichter Tokios**

ORIGINAL-FANFIC: http/ ffnet / story **3014730 - "Tokyo Lights" **by **embyr81788 **(ffnet-user369250)

KATEGORIE: Humor, Romance  
RATING: K+  
Zusammenfassung: Apartment zu Vermieten: 2DK HARAMACHI Chrome MeguroKu. Es macht einfach Sinn, zusammen zu wohnen. TezFu, häppchenweise.  
ÜBERSETZER: MilenaLupin  
ÜBERSETZERNOTIZEN: Autorisierte Übersetzung von embyrs fanfiction „Tokyo Lights". Wer kann, liest das Original!

AUTORNOTZIZEN: Eine Danksagung geht an ASTRONOMYdotCOM für ihre weisen Worte.

DISCLAIMER: PoT sollte nur zu medizinischen Zwecken konsumiert werden.

**_- 5. Stock -_**

**

* * *

**

**Apartment 17A**

Fujis erster Auftrag ließ ihn sich den ganzen Tag in seinem "Studio" verkriechen.

„Vermiss mich bloß nicht zu sehr", hatte Fuji lächelnd gesagt, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Zuerst war Tezuka vollkommen zufrieden damit gewesen, mit seinen Fachbüchern am Esszimmertisch zu sitzen, wichtige Passagen mit Textmarker anstreichen und sich hier und da Notizen zu machen. Schließlich hatte er selten die Chance, ungestört zu lernen. Aber nach einer Weile begann ihn die erdrückende Stille zu stören.

Tezuka erwischte sich selbst dabei, wie er mehr und mehr zu Fujis Studiotür hinüber schielte, während die Minuten langsam vorbei tickten, und sich fragte, wann Fuji wohl fertig sein würde mit was immer er da auch tat.

Als der Tensai schließlich zum Abendessen wieder auftauchte, schlug Tezuka vor, sie könnten doch beide eine nette, lange Partie Go spielen.

**

* * *

Apartment 18A **

Manchmal gingen Fuji und Tezuka morgens gerne zu dem Zeitungskiosk um die Ecke. Tezuka nahm sich meist die Mainichi-Tageszeitung oder die Japan Times. Fuji zog Magazine wie Zipper und Olive vor.

„Ne, Tezuka, hör mal", meinte Fuji und las aus dem Horoskop-Teil vor: „_Neue Erfahrungen und frische Herausforderungen sind für Sie unverzichtbar. Das ist einer der Gründe, der Sie für Erfolg prädestiniert. Seien Sie wachsam – eine einmalige Gelegenheit nähert sich Ihnen._"

„Das ist absoluter Müll", Tezuka runzelte die Stirn, während er die Zeitung unter seinen Arm klemmte. Seiner Meinung nach waren Leute, die ihr Leben nach ein paar Sätzen aus einer Zeitschrift ausrichteten, totale und völlige Idioten, denen es Recht geschah, wenn sie ihr Leben vergeudeten, während sie wie aufgescheuchte Hühner herumrannten und versuchten, ihr so genanntes Schicksal zu erfüllen.

Fuji zuckte die Achseln und sprang vorwärts zu Tezukas Horoskop.

_Sie haben die Macht, Änderungen einzugehen, die Ihre Beziehungsdynamik und Ihre Lebensumstände komplett umwälzen können. Sie fühlen alles ehrlicher und sind in der Lage, sich mit absoluter Klarheit auszudrücken._

Mit einem Blickwechsel von Tezukas ernstem, düsteren Gesicht zu dem sorgsam gedruckten Text des Magazins warf Fuji sein Magazin in den nächsten Mülleimer.

Vielleicht hatte Tezuka doch irgendwo Recht.

**

* * *

Apartment 19A **

„Tezuka, ich muss dir eine wichtige Frage stellen."

Tezuka grunzte und senkte seine Zeitung um den Bruchteil eines Millimeters.

„Sieht mein Po in dieser Hose fett aus?", fragte Fuji unschuldig und wackelte selbigen Tezuka zuliebe ein wenig.

Der stoische Junge konnte spüren, wie seine Wangen hinter der Zeitung warm wurden.

Dieses Video fing an, sich _richtig_ bezahlt zu machen.

**

* * *

Apartment 20A **

Als Oishi und Eiji das zweite Mal zu Besuch kamen, war es Freitag und heftig am regnen.

Da sie nun mal im Apartment festsaßen und nicht wirklich etwas zu tun hatten, schlug Fuji vor, sie könnten doch zum Spaß eine Runde Pictionary spielen. Tezuka war nur zu gern bereit dazu, auch wenn er seinem Tennisschläger während des Spiels von Zeit zu Zeit einen bedauernden Blick zuwarf.

Eiji und Oishi waren überraschend gut, was man wohl ihrer Verbindung als Golden Pair zuschreiben konnte. Sie schafften es jedes Mal, unausgesprochene Hinweise mitzubekommen, und Oishi überraschte alle richtig, als er nach Eijis Zeichnung eines Grabsteins das gesuchte Wort „Mausoleum" erriet.

Fuji selbst zeichnete schöne, detailgetreue Meisterwerke, die Tezuka gar nicht falsch raten konnte.

Sie passten einfach gut zusammen.

Und als sie die Punkte zum Schluss zusammen rechneten, stellte sich das Ergebnis ziemlich knapp dar. Aber am Ende hatten Tezuka und Fuji Oishi und Eiji um zwanzig Punkte geschlagen.

Als sie sich auf den Heimweg machten, dachte Eiji so vor sich hin, dass es nur gut war, dass Tezuka so Scheiße im Zeichnen war, sonst wären es vierzig gewesen.

* * *


	6. Sechster Stock

TITEL: **Lichter Tokios**

ORIGINAL-FANFIC: http/ ffnet / story **3014730 - "Tokyo Lights" **by **embyr81788 **(ffnet-user369250)

KATEGORIE: Humor, Romance  
RATING: K+  
Zusammenfassung: Apartment zu Vermieten: 2DK HARAMACHI Chrome MeguroKu. Es macht einfach Sinn, zusammen zu wohnen. TezFu, häppchenweise.  
ÜBERSETZER: MilenaLupin  
ÜBERSETZERNOTIZEN: Autorisierte Übersetzung von embyrs fanfiction „Tokyo Lights". Wer kann, liest das Original

AUTORNOTIZEN: Dem Wetterbericht nach zieht ein Sturm herauf.

DISCLAIMER: PoT ist gar nichts verglichen mit PoC.

_**- 6. Stock -**_

* * *

**Apartment 21A**

Als der Regen zum Wochenende hin noch nicht nachgelassen hatte, fragte Fuji Tezuka, ob er alte Western sehen wollte.

Die amerikanischen Cowboys erinnerten Tezuka an Bill Cassidy aus dem amerikanischen Team, ein Teilnehmer der Freundschaftsspiele, damals in der Mittelschule.

Fuji stimmte dem Vergleich zu, fügte aber hinzu, dass Tezuka seiner Meinung nach viel besser aussehen würde in Lederhosen. Tezuka versprach, sich mal danach umzuschauen.

Darauf grinste Fuji ungezogen. „Dann können wir ja Räuber und Gendarm spielen."

* * *

**Apartment 22A**

Der Tag, an dem die Klimaanlage ihren Geist aufgab, fiel praktischerweise genau in die heißeste Hitzewelle, die Tokios City seit Beginn der Aufzeichnungen erlebt hatte.

Tezuka fand sich damit ab, sich mit einem von Fujis Magazinen Luft zufächeln zu müssen, während er auf die Ankunft des Reparaturdienstes wartete. Dann erblickte er den hellhaarigen Jungen draußen vor dem Fenster.

Von seinem höher gelegenen Standpunkt oben im zweiten Stock aus konnte Tezuka beobachten, wie Fuji sich in nichts weiter als neongrüne Hotpants gekleidet mit Hilfe eines Gartenschlauchs abkühlte.

Der Tensai hatte seinen Kopf in den Nacken geworfen, und verzog sein Gesicht in ekstatischer Freude, während ihm der Wasserstrahl ins Gesicht sprühte. Fujis Hände wanderten seinen ganzen Körper entlang auf und nieder, und Tezuka war sich des flachen Bauches des anderen Jungen, seiner straffen Hüften und der extremen Kürze dieser Hotpants nur zu bewusst.

Er wedelte heftiger mit der Zeitschrift.

Zu seinem Kummer wählte Fuji genau diesen Augenblick, um sich umzudrehen. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, zwinkerte Fuji Tezuka zu, als wüsste er, dass ihn der ältere Junge die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte.

Abrupt stellte Tezuka das Wedeln ein und ließ die Jalousien mit einem lauten Knallen herunter.

Wo blieb nur dieser verdammte Reparaturmensch?

* * *

**Apartment 23A**

Beim Schach war Tezukas Lieblingsfigur der König.

Auch wenn er sich immer nur ein Feld pro Zug vorrücken ließ, war der König die treibende Kraft hinter dem Spiel, der es voran brachte. Nichts war entschieden, bevor der König erwischt worden war, und selbst wenn ein Spieler nur noch eine Handvoll Figuren auf dem Brett hatte, konnte er das Spiel immer noch umdrehen, solange er diese Figuren strategisch gut einsetzte.

Eine Theorie, deren Wahrheit Tezuka bewies, als er eines Nachts mit Fuji spielte.

„Gibst du auf?", fragte Fuji, als er Tezuka zum x-ten Mal in Schach nahm.

„Niemals", erwiderte Tezuka. Er bewegte seine verbleibende Figur auf ein sichereres Feld.

Auch wenn Tezukas letzter Läufer vor ein paar Zügen genommen worden war, hatte sich sein König das ganze Spiel hindurch vor der Gefangennahme bewahren können, ungeachtet Fujis größter Bemühungen, ihn in die Ecke zu zwängen.

Fuji kicherte und setzte seinen Springer. „Du kannst so nicht die ganze Nacht weitermachen, Buchou."

Der bebrillte Junge unterdrückte ein eigenes Lächeln. Er brauchte gar nicht die ganze Nacht, weil das Spiel in zweiunddreißig Zügen mit einem Patt enden würde.

Er zog ein Feld weiter.

* * *

**Apartment 24A**

Tezuka glaubte nicht, dass er es jemals fertig bringen würde, Fujis Geburtstag zu vergessen. Nicht solange der Tensai mit allen Zaunpfählen winkte, was er wohl gern als Geschenk hätte.

„Fuji, wieso liegt da eine Broschüre über essbare Reizwäsche auf dem Bett?"

„Tut sie das?", fragte Fuji gespielt überrascht. „Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen."

Tezuka bemerkte, nicht nur läge sie da, sondern es wären sogar einige Produkte darin umkreist.

„Wirklich?" Fuji lächelte spitzbübisch. „Was denn?"

Tezuka erwiderte, dass er diese Frage keiner Antwort würdig betrachtete. Dann griff er nach der Broschüre und versenkte sie im Papierkorb.

Allerdings erst, nachdem sie auf der Seite aufgesprungen war, die komplett mit leuchtend rotem Marker umrahmt war: Essbare Nippelhütchen.

* * *


	7. Siebter Stock

TITEL: **Lichter Tokios**

ORIGINAL-FANFIC: http/ ffnet / story **3014730 - "Tokyo Lights" **by **embyr81788 **(ffnet-user369250)

KATEGORIE: Humor, Romance  
RATING: K+  
Zusammenfassung: Apartment zu Vermieten: 2DK HARAMACHI Chrome MeguroKu. Es macht einfach Sinn, zusammen zu wohnen. TezFu, häppchenweise.  
ÜBERSETZER: MilenaLupin  
ÜBERSETZERNOTIZEN: Autorisierte Übersetzung von embyrs fanfiction „Tokyo Lights". Wer kann, liest das Original

AUTORNOTIZEN: Ich zögere, weil ich den Gedanken an die beiden zu sehr liebe. Preisgestaltung übernommen von CACTUSLIMONdotCOM.

DISCLAIMER: Warnung! PoT kann Störungen beim Denken und Problemlösen hervorrufen.

_**- 7. Stock - **_

**

* * *

Apartment 25A **

Wenige Tage vor seinem achtzehnten Geburtstag hatte Fuji es geschafft, sich seine erste Ausstellung in der namhaften Mizuma Kunstgalerie zu sichern.

Tezuka hatte immer gewusst, dass Fuji ein Genie war.

Offenbar fanden die Kritiker das auch, wenn sie behaupteten, dass seine Gemälde „einen mutigen, innovativen Strich zeigten, der visuell höchst anziehend" sei.

Fuji lächelte nur bei ihren Komplimenten und nickte fleißig dazu, aber für Tezuka war erkennbar, dass in den Augen des anderen Jungen echte Begeisterung lag – auf eine Art, die Tezuka schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Es ist die Begeisterung, sich einer Herausforderung zu stellen und sie zu deinen Bedingungen zu überwinden. Genau, was Fuji in jener Nacht getan hatte. Seine Zukunft als führender Maler Japans war gesichert, und er wusste es.

Tezuka hatte immer gewusst, dass Fuji ein Genie war.

Jetzt freute es ihn, dass das auch alle andere taten.

**

* * *

**

**Apartment 26A**

„Moshi moshi?"

„Fuji-san?"

„Am Apparat."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Sie sich an mich erinnern", sagte eine glatte Stimme am Telefon. „Mein Name ist Minami Isato. Wir haben uns bei der Kunstausstellung letztes Wochenende kurz getroffen."

„Oh, wirklich?", erwiderte Fuji lächelnd, während er die Karotten für den Eintopf heute Abend hackte. „Wie nett, dass Sie anrufen."

„Ja, ich habe Ihre Nummer über die Auskunft gefunden, und wollte wissen, ob Sie nicht irgendwann einmal mit mir zum Abendessen ausgehen mögen, vielleicht Donnerstag Abend diese Woche, im –"

„Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass das möglich ist", unterbrach Fuji. „Ich bin ganz glücklich mit dem, den ich jetzt habe."

Am anderen Ende der Leitung herrschte kurze Zeit Stille. „Also... haben Sie schon einen Boyfriend?"

„Ja, genau", erklärte Fuji fest. „Bitte rufen Sie hier nicht wieder an."

Als er den Hörer wieder auf die Gabel legte, erklang Tezukas Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer.

„Wer war das?"

Fuji rührte einmal durch den Topf.

„Nur ein Telemarketing-Typ."

**

* * *

****Apartment 27A**

„Vergiss nicht, meine Kakteen zu gießen."

Das waren Fujis letzte Abschiedsworte, bevor er sich zu seinem Workshop in Kyoto aufmachte und Tezuka ganze zwei Wochen in dem Apartment alleine ließ.

Nur ein paar harmlose Kakteen. Nicht besonders schwierig, hatte Tezuka gedacht, also hatte er zugesagt.

Jetzt war sich Tezuka nicht mehr so sicher, ob es nun eine Strafe Gottes sei, oder ob er wirklich einen schwarzen Daumen hätte – aber just einen Tag vor Fujis planmäßiger Rückkehr, war sein wertvollster Kaktus, der die ganze Zeit über wie das blühende Leben ausgesehen hatten, mausetot.

Keine Wissenschaft konnte das erklären, und egal wie sehr er sich anstrengte, der Kaktus blieb stur... tot.

Tezuka versetzte sein Gewissen einen Stoß, wenn er darüber nachdachte, wie Fujis Gesicht aussehen würde, wenn er zurückkäme und seinen geliebten Kaktus tot vorfinden würde. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass es sich um den allerersten Kaktus handelte, den er je besessen hatte. Sie hatten gemeinsame Zeiten durchlebt.

Seufzend tat Tezuka das Einzige, was er tun konnte.

Er rief bei einer 24-Stunden-Exotikpflanzengärtnerei an und kaufte einen 4.000-Yen-Ersatz.

**

* * *

Apartment 28A**

Tezuka erwachte eines Morgens beim Klang leisen Stöhnens aus dem anderen Zimmer.

In Sorge um Gesundheit und Wohlbefinden seines Mitbewohners näherte sich Tezuka dem Bad und wollte eben schon klopfen und Fuji fragen, ob er Hilfe bräuchte.

Das heißt... bis das Stöhnen zunehmend lauter wurde und es klar wurde, dass Fuji keine Schmerzen hatte, wie Tezuka ursprünglich gedacht hatte.

Tezuka stand wie erstarrt da, die Hand noch immer in die Luft erhoben, während sein Gesicht einen grellen Rotton annahm. Seine Lungen hatten Schwierigkeiten mit ihrer Funktion, und auch um sein Leben zu retten hätte Tezuka sich nicht einen Zentimeter von dem Fleck bewegen können, an dem er Wurzeln geschlagen hatte.

Kurze Zeit später wandelte sich das Stöhnen in unterdrückte Worte, und Tezuka bemühte sich nach Kräften, nicht über das Bild von Fujis wogenden Hüften nachzudenken, oder seinen weichen, rosigen Lippen, wie sie langsam die Form eines ‚O' annahmen.

Erst als er Fujis Schritte auf den blanken Fliesen hörte, war Tezuka in der Lage, sich aus seiner Trance zu befreien, aber da war es schon viel zu spät, ins Schlafzimmer zurück zu flitzen und so tun, als sei gar nichts passiert.

Die Tür schwang auf und gab den Blick frei auf den Tensai in einer kuscheligen Baumwollrobe, mit einem Handtuch um sein nasses Haar gewickelt. Er sah ein wenig überrascht aus, Tezuka erstarrt vor sich stehen zu sehen.

„Wenn du mein neues Shampoo auch mal probieren wolltest, musst du doch nur fragen, Tezuka", Fuji lächelte koboldhaft verschmitzt und reichte dem bebrillten Jungen eine Flasche Herbal Essences.

Werbespots sind echt Werkzeug des Teufels.

**

* * *

**


	8. Achter Stock

TITEL: **Lichter Tokios**

ORIGINAL-FANFIC: http/ ffnet / story **3014730 - "Tokyo Lights" **by **embyr81788 **(ffnet-user369250)

KATEGORIE: Humor, Romance  
RATING: K+  
Zusammenfassung: Apartment zu Vermieten: 2DK HARAMACHI Chrome MeguroKu. Es macht einfach Sinn, zusammen zu wohnen. TezFu, häppchenweise.  
ÜBERSETZER: MilenaLupin  
ÜBERSETZERNOTIZEN: Autorisierte Übersetzung von embyrs fanfiction „Tokyo Lights". Wer kann, liest das Original.

AUTORNOTIZEN: Ein dorniger Pfad, aber wenn man genau drüber nachdenkt, prickelt das auch nur.

DISCLAIMER: PoT kann auch Paranoia hervorrufen.

Kleines JAPANISCH-Glossar: _Wakame_ ist eine Algenart, und _Awabi_ sind Abalone-Muscheln. Ja, in Japan gibt's solche Eissorten.  
Ein _Combini_ ist so ein kleiner Gemischtwarenmarkt an der Ecke.

_**- 8. Stock - **_

**

* * *

**

**Appartment 29A**

Tezuka blieb es erspart, Fuji die Neuigkeiten vom unzeitgemäßen Ableben seines Kaktus schonend beibringen zu müssen. Bei der Rückkehr des Tensai tauchte plötzlich ein üppiges Rosenbouquet auf.

„Tezuka, die sind aber schön", lächelte Fuji und vergrub seine Nase in den Blumen. „Das hättest du doch nicht tun sollen."

Tezuka gab zögernd zu, dass er sie nicht gekauft hatte, und musste mit ansehen, wie sich das Leuchten in Fujis Augen ein kleines bisschen verdüsterte. Es war nicht merkbar – wenn man nicht gerade scharf hinsah.

Fuji sagte danach nichts mehr über die Blumen und ließ sie unberührt auf dem Esszimmertisch stehen.

Tezuka überlegte gerade, ob er die Blumen in Fujis Vase stellen sollte, als er inmitten der Rosen ein weißes Kärtchen stecken sah.

Gezeichnet Minami.

Bevor Tezuka sich das näher ansehen konnte, rief Fujis Stimme ihn aus dem Schlafzimmer.

„Tezuka, was ist mit meinem Kaktus passiert?"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Apartment 30A**

Tezuka wusste nicht, was ihn dazu getrieben hatte, für Fujis Geschenk ausgerechnet in Ginza einkaufen zu gehen, einem der teuersten Viertel Tokios.

Wahrscheinlich schlechtes Gewissen.

Aber was er wusste war, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was Fuji wohl sich zum Geburtstag wünschte. Der Tensai hatte einen sehr... wechselhaften Geschmack, und Tezuka war sich nie ganz sicher, was ihm gefallen würde – ganz zu schweigen von den Sachen, die gerade schon von den verschiedenen Shoppingkanälen im Anmarsch waren.

Erst als er an einem Elektronikgeschäft vorbeikam, sprang ihm etwas ins Auge.

Und zu diesem Zeitpunkt war es auch ganz egal, dass er nun eine ganze Menge Kleingeld für Fujis Geschenk ausgeben würde, weil das schlechte Gewissen nicht alles war, was Tezuka motivierte.

Er wollte dieses Leuchten wieder in Fujis Augen sehen.

Dieses Mal in voller Kraft.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Apartment 31A**

Fuji mochte für seinen exzentrischen Geschmack bekannt sein, aber er wusste auch, dass Tezuka dessen ebenso schuldig war.

In ihrem Gefrierfach befanden sich zwei Packungen Eiskrem. Einmal Wakame Aisu, die andere Awabi Aisu.

Fuji witzelte, dass sie durch Mischen der beiden Sushi Aisu kreieren könnten.

Tezuka sah darauf hin nachdenklich auf seine Schüssel Eiskrem mit Algengeschmack, stand auf und holte sich noch eine Portion, mit einer Kugel von Fujis Abalone on top.

**

* * *

****Apartment 32A**

Tezuka kam der Gedanke, dass er sich bei all den unerwarteten Extraausgaben für Spontankäufe wohl besser einen Job suchen sollte.

Die Hilfe-Gesucht-Anzeigen für Tankstellenpersonal übersprang er sofort. Vom Geruch des Treibstoffs bekam er Kopfschmerzen.

Über die Combini-Jobs blätterte er auch hinweg. Tezuka war klar, dass er nicht wirklich ein Morgenmensch war und die Kunden nicht mit einem Lächeln begrüßen konnte.

Der bebrillte Junge zog eine Grimasse, als er die Anzeigen für Fast-Food-Kassierer sah. Die Bezahlung war abgrundtief schlecht – ganz zu schweigen von den scheußlichen Uniformen.

Ob er jemals einen Job finden würde, der ihm zusagte, ließ Tezuka verzweifeln , und Fuji fragte ihn, was genau ihm denn zusagen würde.

Seine Antwort war, der Job sollte finanziell attraktiv sein, emotional befriedigend und keine langen Wartezeiten mit sich bringen.

Fuji gluckste und erwiderte, da wüsste er den perfekten Job.

Tezuka war nicht amüsiert, als er auf eine Chippendales-Anzeige für männliche Tänzer zeigte.

**

* * *

**


	9. Neunter Stock

TITEL: **Lichter Tokios**

ORIGINAL-FANFIC: http/ ffnet / story **3014730 - "Tokyo Lights" **by **embyr81788 **(ffnet-user369250)

KATEGORIE: Humor, Romance  
RATING: K+  
Zusammenfassung: Apartment zu Vermieten: 2DK HARAMACHI Chrome MeguroKu. Es macht einfach Sinn, zusammen zu wohnen. TezFu, häppchenweise.  
ÜBERSETZER: MilenaLupin  
ÜBERSETZERNOTIZEN: Autorisierte Übersetzung von embyrs fanfiction „Tokyo Lights". Wer kann, liest das Original.

_Das hat leider etwas länger gedauert als geplant. FFnet lässt mich momentan keine vernünftigen Trennungslinien setzen. Saa. Ich dachte, es wäre vielleicht ein kurzfristiger Bug, aber wie's scheint, geht es immer noch nicht... und noch länger will ich meine Lieblingskapitel wirklich nicht zurück halten.  
Danke an EllieSophie, und ich hoffe Fujis Geburtstag enttäuscht dich nicht!_

AUTORNOTIZEN: Arbeit liebt dich nicht. Sie nutzt dich aus. Aber irgendwie rennt man trotzdem immer wieder hin. Und formatieren ist zum K...

DISCLAIMER: PoT dient zur Entspannung.

**_- 9. Stock - _**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Apartment 33A**

Tezuka war überzeugt davon, dass Fujis neue morgendliche Yoga-Sessions nur wieder eine neue Foltertechnik waren.

Jeden Morgen wurde der dunkelhaarige Junge auf seinem Weg ins Bad von Fujis knackigen Pobacken begrüßt, die mitten in der Luft wedelten, während sich der Tensai in eine neue Position bewegte.

Und jeden Morgen verbrachte Tezuka zunehmend mehr Zeit in der Dusche, wo er sich mit großzügigen Mengen Kaltwasser abspritzte – bis zu dem Punkt, dass seine Zähne klapperten, wenn er sich auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer zum Umziehen machte.

Fuji könnte gar nicht glücklicher sein.

Jetzt hatte er nämlich das ganze heiße Wasser für sich.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Apartment 34A**

Ein paar Wochen nach Aufnahme ihrer Wohngemeinschaft schien es Fuji, als habe er Tezukas schwachen Punkt gefunden.

Der ältere Junge war tödlich kitzelig.

Das erste Mal, als Fuji versehentlich an Tezukas ausgestreckten Füßen entlang strich, rief das ein Zucken hervor. Tezuka bemühte sich, das mit einem Hustenanfall zu verdecken, aber Fuji wusste es besser.

Beim zweiten Mal war es ein mutigerer Zug in Form eines Pieksens in Tezukas ungeschützte Seite. Dieses Mal war die Reaktion deutlicher erkennbar.

„Tezuka", Fuji blinzelte erstaunt. „War das ein... _Quieken_?"

Der bebrillte Junge lief zartrosa an.

„Na- natürlich nicht", spuckte Tezuka. „Sei nicht albern."

Fuji grinste.

Das wird heute Nacht lustig.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Apartment 35A**

Es gab ein paar Gründe, wieso sich Tezuka der Küche nicht näherte, wenn er's vermeiden konnte.

Einer war, dass er Fujis Kochen mochte. Der hellhaarige Junge hatte wirklich Talent, in und um die Küche. Das Apartment schien immer nach leckeren Sachen zu riechen, wenn es Abendbrotzeit wurde.

Die süße kleine Schürze, die Fuji trug, schadete auch nicht.

Aber schon seit der Kunstausstellung war der Tensai mit Arbeit zugeschüttet, ganz zu schweigen von den Interviews und Gastauftritten bei Kunstvorträgen.

Tezuka selbst verstand den ganzen Trubel nicht. Andererseits war das wohl auch ein Grund, wieso er nicht Kunst als Hauptfach genommen hatte. Was er allerdings verstand war, dass es seit der Kunstausstellung nur noch Imbisskost zum Mitnehmen gab. Und ein Mensch kann einfach nur so viel Hibachi Chicken konsumieren, bevor es ihm zu den Ohren wieder herauskommt.

Also entschloss Tezuka sich, es selbst einmal mit dem Dinnermachen zu versuchen.

Schließlich tat Fuji das jeden Tag.

Wie schwer konnte es schon sein?

„Ach, Tezuka, das Essen sieht wundervoll aus."

Tezuka freute sich sichtlich über das Kompliment, obwohl er sagte, ach, es sei doch nichts Besonderes, wirklich. Dennoch schaute er aus dem Augenwinkel zu, wie Fuji den ersten Bissen in den Mund nahm.

„Dieses Hühnchen ist köstlich." Der jüngere Junge schaute beim Kauen gedankenverloren drein. „Viel besser als das, was wir sonst so kriegen. Was ist dein Geheimnis?"

Tezuka sah ernst aus.

„Es ist Lachs."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Apartment 36A**

Am Morgen von Fujis Geburtstag war Tezuka nirgends zu finden.

Stattdessen lag ein Päckchen auf dem Esszimmertisch.

Es war nicht als Geschenk verpackt, und hatte auch kein Schildchen dran, dass den Absender identifizieren könnte, geschweige denn den Empfänger.

Nichts davon störte Fuji.

Das Wichtigste war doch, dachte er, dass er ein Geschenk bekam.

Und dem Geräusch nach, als er den Karton schüttelte, war es ein gutes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Zehnter Stock

TITEL: **Lichter Tokios**

ORIGINAL-FANFIC: http/ ffnet / story **3014730 - "Tokyo Lights" **by **embyr81788 **(ffnet-user369250)

KATEGORIE: Humor, Romance  
RATING: K+  
ZUSAMMENFASSUNG: Apartment zu Vermieten: 2DK HARAMACHI Chrome MeguroKu. Es macht einfach Sinn, zusammen zu wohnen. TezFu, häppchenweise.  
ÜBERSETZER: MilenaLupin  
ÜBERSETZERNOTIZEN: Autorisierte Übersetzung von embyrs fanfiction „Tokyo Lights". Wer kann, liest das Original

AUTORNOTIZEN: Hier gibt's einen Plan. Wirklich.

DISCLAIMER: PoT bringt Leute grundlos zum Kichern.

Kleines Japanisch-Glossar:  
_aniki_ -- älterer Bruder (als Anrede eher informell bis unhöflich, die höfliche Form ist „_oniisan"_),  
_oneesan_ -- förmlich-höfliche Anrede für die ältere Schwester,  
_obaasan_ -- förmlich-höfliche Anrede für die Großmutter

_fugu_ -- Kugelfisch, sehr beliebte, aber bei Zubereitungsfehlern dank des in der Fischleber und den Ovarien sitzenden Tetrodotoxins hochgiftige Delikatesse in Japan. Das Spannende daran soll das Kribbeln auf der Zunge sein, dass genau dieses Tetrodotoxin in kleinen Dosen hinterlässt.

_- 10. Stock - _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Apartment 37A**

„Aniki?" Yuutas Stimme klang am Telefon zögerlich.

„Ach, was für eine nette Überraschung."

„Heute ist der neunundzwanzigste."

Fuji lächelte. „Das stimmt wohl."

"Oneesan sendet ihren üblichen Obstkuchen."

„Ich werde ihr auf jeden Fall danken, wenn ich ihn kriege."

„Und Obaasan denkt, dass du diesen Winter frieren wirst, also schickt sie dir einen Strickpullover", fuhr Yuuta fort.

„Wie rücksichtsvoll", erwiderte Fuji. „Ich werde ihn immer zu schätzen wissen."

Die Liste wurde immer länger, während Fujis jüngerer Bruder jedes einzelne Teil katalogisierte, dass Fuji von jedem einzelnem Familienmitglied erwarten durfte, in unmittelbarer oder fernerer Zukunft. Die Geschenke reichten von neuen Ofenhandschuhen bis zu einer ledergebundenen Ausgabe der Äneas.

Als Yuuta bei Cousine Aiko angelangt war, gingen ihm die Familienmitglieder aus, und es folgte eine verlegene Pause, in der er seinen ganzen Mut zusammennahm um zu tun, weswegen er Fuji wirklich angerufen hatte.

Yuuta atmete tief ein.

„UndaußerdemwollteichdirnochzumGeburtstaggratulierenSyuusuke."

„Entschuldige, das habe ich nicht ganz verstanden", sagte Fuji unschuldig. „Könntest du das bitte noch mal wiederholen?"

„Ich sagte", knirschte Yuuta mit den Zähnen, „Herzlichen. Glückwunsch. Zum Geburtstag. Syuusuke."

„Noch einmal?", meinte Fuji ermutigend. „Um der Nachwelt willen?"

Wieder herrschte eine Pause, und dieses Mal erwartete Fuji das Freizeichen in der Leitung schon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Apartment 38A**

Es war schon vor Wochen vereinbart worden, dass Oishi, Eiji und Tezuka den Tensai an Fujis Geburtstag überraschen und zum Essen im „Fugu" ausführen wollten – einem beliebten neuen Sushi-Restaurant im Herzen Tokios.

Tezukas Aufgabe war einfach: Fuji unauffällig, aber unter Anwendung aller notwendigen Mittel aus dem Apartment zu locken.

„Fuji", erklärte Tezuka abrupt und schaute von seinem Lehrbuch hoch. „Lass uns heute Abend ausgehen."

„Wohin?"

„Raus."

„Wieso?"

„Weil ich dich wohin mitnehmen will", sagte Tezuka ungeduldig.

„Nur wir zwei beiden?"

„Ja."

„Wie ein Rendezvous?", fragte Fuji engelhaft.

Tezuka seufzte. Diese Fragen würden sich nur auf eine Weise stoppen lassen.

„Ja... wie ein Rendezvous."

Der hellhaarige Junge strahlte und verschwand im Schlafzimmer, während der bebrillte Junge seinen Kopf in den Händen vergrub.

Jetzt wird es mit Fuji nicht mehr auszuhalten sein.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Apartment 39A**

„Nyah, ich wette, du traust dich nicht, das zu essen, Fujiko."

„Eiji!", schalt Oishi. „Das ist viel zu gefährlich für Fuji, Kugelfisch zu essen. Was, wenn sie den nicht richtig zubereitet haben? Er könnte sterben!"

Der Rotschopf sah nachdenklich aus. „Ich geb dir das hier, wenn du's isst", versprach er und zog eine Schachtel unter seinem Stuhl hervor.

„Eiji!" Oishi runzelte die Stirn. "Du kannst ihn doch nicht mit seinem eigenen Geschenk in Versuchung führen!"

„Sagt wer?", schmollte Eiji. „Ich hab's doch gekauft, oder etwa nicht?"

Oishi schaute bittend zu Tezuka hinüber in der Hoffnung, dass ihr früherer Tenniskapitän diesem Wahnsinn ein Ende bereitete.

Tezuka allerdings war vollständig ins Lesen der Speisekarte vertieft.

„Ich werd's tun", verkündete Fuji fröhlich. „Ich wollte sowieso immer schon mal wissen, wie es schmeckt."

Oishi warf besiegt die Hände in die Höhe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Apartment 40A**

„Ich hatte heute einen tollen Abend."

„Den hatte ich auch", stimmte Tezuka zu.

„Ich hoffe, das können wir noch mal wiederholen", meinte Fuji sanft lächelnd.

„Hn", grunzte Tezuka.

Sie standen beide vor ihrem Apartment, machten aber keine Anstalten, hinein zu gehen.

Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Tezuka so seine Schwierigkeiten, Fuji in die Augen zu sehen.

Er betrachtete vielmehr intensiv die Kratzer auf dem Oberleder seiner Schuhe.

„Tezuka."

Beim Klang seines Namens schaute der bebrillte Junge hoch.

In diesem Moment lehnte sich Fuji vor und setzte einen sanften Kuss auf Tezukas Lippen.

Als sich ihre Lippen trennten, wunderte Tezuka sich, ob das Kribbeln, das er spürte, von dem Kuss kam, von dem Kugelfisch, oder von einer Kombination von beidem.

Vielleicht bedurfte es eines zweiten Kusses - nur um sicher zu gehen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Elfter Stock

TITEL: **Lichter Tokios**

ORIGINAL-FANFIC: http/ ffnet / story **3014730 - "Tokyo Lights" **by **embyr81788 **(ffnet-user369250)

KATEGORIE: Humor, Romance  
RATING: K+  
Zusammenfassung: Apartment zu Vermieten: 2DK HARAMACHI Chrome MeguroKu. Es macht einfach Sinn, zusammen zu wohnen. TezFu, häppchenweise.  
ÜBERSETZER: MilenaLupin  
ÜBERSETZERNOTIZEN: Autorisierte Übersetzung von embyrs fanfiction „Tokyo Lights". Wer kann, liest das Original

AUTORNOTIZEN: PoT senkt die Motivation, einfache Aufgaben zu erledigen, auch wenn das High schon längst vorüber ist.

_**- 11. Stock - **_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Apartment 41A**

Als Fuji endlich dazu kam, den mysteriösen Karton zu öffnen, der noch immer auf dem Esszimmertisch lag, erstarrte er ganz uncharakteristisch.

„Tezuka..." Fuji berührte die Linse ehrfürchtig. „Das ist..."

Beim Anblick des Gesichtsausdrucks des Tensais wurden Tezukas Augen sanft. Er hatte gewusst, dass dieses Geschenk gut ankommen würde.

Der hellhaarige Junge lächelte und rutschte näher, bis ihre Nasen nur noch Millimeter auseinander waren. Seine Hand lag leicht auf Tezukas Oberschenkel. „Wie soll ich dir nur danken?"

Mit furiosem Erröten öffnete Tezuka den Mund, um jegliche Notwendigkeit einer Revanche vehement abzustreiten. Fuji ergriff die Gelegenheit, die geringe Restdistanz zwischen ihnen zu schließen.

Als sich ihre Lippen trafen, hätte Tezuka schwören können, dass er Sterne sah.

Bis er das Klicken hörte, das folgte.

Fuji löste sich von Tezuka, grinste und schaute das Bild an, das auf dem Display seiner Digitalkamera abgebildet war.

„Für die Nachwelt."

Ein paar Schnappschüsse später kam Tezuka der Gedanke, dass _Fuji_ eine Kamera zu schenken nicht zu seinen besten Ideen gehörte.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Apartment 42A**

Tezuka hatte den Winter nie gemocht.

Er behauptete, es sei nur, weil der Frost Tennistraining unmöglich machte.

Fuji wusste, dass es eher war, weil Tezuka empfindlich gegen die Kälte und, schlimmer noch, empfänglich für Erkältungen war.

„Das ist hochgradig unfair, Fuji."

Der hellhaarige Junge lächelte. „Du hast mir keine Wahl gelassen."

Tezuka gab sein Bestes, einen passablen strengen Blick zustande zu bringen, versagte aber kläglich, da ein markerschütternder Hustenanfall seinen Körper erbeben ließ.

„Ich bin nicht krank", krächzte er, nachdem der Husten nachließ.

Der Tensai warf ein, dass er außerdem ein furchtbarer Lügner sei.

Tezuka startete einen weiteren halbherzigen Versuch, aus dem Bett zu flüchten, in das man ihn zwangsweise gesteckt hatte, musste aber feststellen, dass die Bettdecke zu eng um ihn gestopft war, um ihm viel Freiraum zu lassen.

Fuji tätschelte ihn tröstend und versprach, nach den Vormittagsvorlesungen bei ihm kurz vorbeizuschauen. Dann ließ er Tezuka schwören, sich nicht auf irgendwelche anstrengenden Aktivitäten einzulassen, während er weg war.

Tezuka runzelte die Stirn, da wo er im Bett lag.

War nicht so, als könnte er das überhaupt, selbst wenn er wollte.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Apartment 43A**

Tezuka zog es normalerweise vor, seine Wäsche selbst zu machen, aber so ans Bett gefesselt konnte er nicht viel ausrichten.

Als Fuji ihm großzügig anbot, ein paar Sachen von Tezuka in seine eigene Wäsche mit reinzuwerfen, stimmte der ältere Junge also zu.

Schließlich war er bei seinem letzten Paar frischer Unterhosen angelangt.

Tezukas einzige Bitte an Fuji war, dass Fuji versuchen sollte, seine Hemden in Originalfarbe zu halten.

Fuji lächelte und nickte.

Denn davon, sie auch in Originalgröße zu halten, hatte Tezuka schließlich nie was gesagt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Apartment 44A**

Tezukas Gesicht sah seltsam aus am nächsten Tag.

Was schon komisch war, wo er sich doch wirklich prima fühlte, nachdem er gestern den ganzen Tag ans Bett gefesselt war.

Wenn er sein Gesicht berührte, war er sich sicher, dass alle seine Gesichtszüge am richtigen Platz saßen.

Augen auf beiden Seiten des Gesichts.

Nase in der Mitte.

Mund untendrunter.

Sogar seine Haare sahen besser aus als schon seit Monaten, also konnte man es auch nicht auf eine störrische Un-Frisur schieben.

Augenscheinlich bemerkten auch seine Klassenkameraden diese Merkwürdigkeit, da Tezuka gezischeltes Flüstern bei den Mädchen hören konnte und sah, wie sich die Jungs gegenseitig die Ellenbogen in die Rippen stießen, während sie ihm zunickten.

Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr verblüffte ihn das.

Es kam schließlich so weit, dass er das Mädchen bat, das in Geschichte hinter ihm saß, ob er sich wohl ihren Taschenspiegel ausleihen dürfte.

Wenn es ihm schon keiner sagen wollte, würde er es eben selbst herausfinden müssen.

„Ano, Tezuka-san, wonach suchst du denn?"

Der dunkelhaarige Junge erklärte sein Problem, erzählte ihr von den Merkwürdigkeiten, und wie jeder zu wissen schien, was es war – außer ihm selbst.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?", kicherte das Mädchen, als er mit Erklären fertig war.

Tezuka informierte sie, das sei es nicht, und bat sie, ob sie es nicht freundlicherweise erklären wollte.

Sie schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf.

„Du lächelst."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Zwölfter Stock

TITEL: **Lichter Tokios**

ORIGINAL-FANFIC: http/ ffnet / story **3014730 - "Tokyo Lights" **by **embyr81788 **(ffnet-user369250)

KATEGORIE: Humor, Romance  
RATING: K+  
Zusammenfassung: Apartment zu Vermieten: 2DK HARAMACHI Chrome MeguroKu. Es macht einfach Sinn, zusammen zu wohnen. TezFu, häppchenweise.  
ÜBERSETZER: MilenaLupin  
ÜBERSETZERNOTIZEN: Autorisierte Übersetzung von embyrs fanfiction „Tokyo Lights". Wer kann, liest das Original! DISCLAIMER: PoT kann nach dem Absetzen bis zu 3 Wochen im Körper verbleiben, so dass sich Entzugssymptome nicht immer sofort zeigen müssen.

_**- 12. Stock - **_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Apartment 45A**

Tezuka bemerkte zum ersten Mal, dass seine Hemden zu knapp waren, als er sich umzog, um mit Fuji Tennis spielen zu gehen.

Seine Shorts klebten nun an den unmöglichsten Stellen an ihm, und er hatte das Gefühl, die Ärmel seines Shirts scheuerten ihn jedes Mal, wenn er aufschlagen wollte.

Tezuka hatte den Verdacht, dass diese kleinen Ablenkungen auch seine Returns um Sekundenbruchteile langsamer machten, weswegen gerade der Spielstand dreißig-null für den Tensai stand.

Und während sich ein bebrillter Junge vorbeugte, um den Ball aufzuheben, der auf seiner Seite des Courts liegen geblieben war, gratulierte Fuji sich zu seiner wirklich gelungenen guten Tat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Apartment 46A**

„Was ist das?"

Fuji lächelte und gab seinem neuesten Gemälde die letzten, abschließenden Pinselstriche. „Mein Meisterstück."

Tezuka runzelte die Stirn. „Es ist ein Punkt."

„Tsk", tadelte Fuji. „Nicht einfach irgendein Punkt. Es ist der Punkt, den ich für Hunderttausende Yen verkaufen werden."

Tezuka war nicht sicher, ob Fuji das ernst meinte und fragte den hellhaarigen Jungen, ob er glaubt, dass irgendwer es tatsächlich zu so einem bodenlosen Preis kaufen würde.

„Hast du's noch nicht gehört?" Fuji grinste. „Meine Werke zeigen einen mutigen und innovativen Strich."

Tezuka musste glucksen.

Mutig dürfte eine Untertreibung sein.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Apartment 47A**

Fuji bemerkte alles an Tezuka. Kleine Details, die anderen unwichtig erscheinen würden, entgingen den wachsamen Augen des Tensai nie.

Tezuka selbst war überrascht, als Fuji ihn morgens anhielt, um ihm über seine Sockenwahl Komplimente zu machen, oder Kommentare über seine Haare abzugeben, die ganz entschieden zu lang wurden.

Er dachte, es wäre mal an der Zeit, den Gefallen zu erwidern.

Also räuspert sich Tezuka am nächsten Morgen, als sie wieder in der Küche aneinander vorbei gehen, und sagt die drei magischen Worte, die Fuji so gern hören wollte:

„Nett schaust' aus."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Apartment 48A**

Fuji war entzückt, als er sah, dass seine Schwester außer dem Kuchen noch ein anderes Geschenk geschickt hatte.

„Ich denke, er wird im Wohnzimmer nett aussehen", lächelte Fuji und neigte den Kopf nach rechts. „Findest du nicht, Tezuka?"

Der dunkelhaarige Junge zog eine Augenbraue hoch und beäugte den karierten Schaukelstuhl mit kaum verhohlenem Abscheu.

„Zu groß."

„Wo sollen wir ihn denn dann hinstellen?"

„Nirgendwo", grunzte Tezuka. „Wir schicken ihn zurück."

„Aber du hast ihn ja noch nicht mal ausprobiert", meint Fuji vernünftig. „Warum setzt du dich nicht erst mal rein und schaust, wie bequem er ist."

Tezuka sah vom Schaukelstuhl in Fujis aufgeregtes Gesicht und seufzte.

Dreißig Sekunden würden nicht schaden.

Er ließ sich widerstrebend in den Stuhl gleiten und legte die Arme auf die Armlehnen. Auf Fujis Nicken hin probierte er ein versuchsweises Schaukeln.

„Weiß nicht, was da dran so toll sein soll."

„Hmh." Fuji sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Lass es mich mal versuchen."

Ohne weitere Warnung glitt der hellhaarige Junge in Tezukas Schoß und rutschte zurecht, um sich an den schaukelnden Stuhl anzupassen. Als er mit seiner Position zufrieden war, griff Fuji seitlich an die Armlehnen und begann, sanft vor und zurück zu schaukeln.

Über das rhythmische Quietschen hinweg konnte Fuji hören, wie Tezukas Atmung mit jedem Schwung unregelmäßiger wurde. Mit einem leichten Drehen des Oberkörpers konnte er auch sehen, dass Tezukas Augen glasig wurden und sein Gesicht ziemlich rot angelaufen war.

Als der Stuhl zum letzten Mal vorschwingt, dreht Fuji sich auf seinem Platz, um den bebrillten Jungen direkt anzusehen.

„Also, was denkst du?"

Tezukas Lippen teilten sich und stießen einen letzten, schaudernden Atemzug aus, bevor sie antworteten.

„Behalt ihn."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Dreizehnter Stock

TITEL: **Lichter Tokios**

ORIGINAL-FANFIC: http/ ffnet / story **3014730 - "Tokyo Lights" **by **embyr81788 **(ffnet-user369250)

KATEGORIE: Humor, Romance  
RATING: K+  
Zusammenfassung: Apartment zu Vermieten: 2DK HARAMACHI Chrome MeguroKu. Es macht einfach Sinn, zusammen zu wohnen. TezFu, häppchenweise.  
ÜBERSETZER: MilenaLupin  
ÜBERSETZERNOTIZEN: Autorisierte Übersetzung von embyrs fanfiction „Tokyo Lights". Wer kann, liest das Original!

_Ich liebe es, wenn meine Word-Rechtschreibhilfe aus „Tezuka" immer „Teezucker" machen will._ XD 

DISCLAIMER: PoT kann nach dem Absetzen bis zu 3 Wochen im Körper verbleiben, so dass sich Entzugssymptome nicht immer sofort zeigen müssen.

Kleines Japanisch-Glossar:  
"_kuma-chan"_ -- „Bärchen"

_- 13. Stock -_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Apartment 49A**

Tezuka war sich nicht sicher, ob er Fuji weiterhin küssen sollte.

In letzter Zeit war ihm aufgefallen, dass die Lippenbetätigung nicht nur in ihrer Frequenz zugenommen hatten, sondern sich auch ihre Intensität verstärkte.

Es machte dem älteren Jungen Angst -- nicht dass er das je zugeben würde -- weil Fujis Nähe ihn so seltsam glücklich machte.

Und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er jetzt schon glücklich sein durfte.

Schließlich hatte ihm Fuji nicht direkt unsterbliche Liebe geschworen, und Tezuka war sich nicht sicher, ob all das Küssen und damit zusammenhängende Grabschen nicht nur alles ein gut ausgefeiltes Spiel war.

Aber der dunkelhaarige Junge brachte es auch nicht über sich, seine Furcht vor dem Verlassenwerden laut auszusprechen.

Er dachte, es würde ihn in den Augen des Tensai herabsetzen.

Darüber hinaus ließ es auch sein Stolz nicht zu.

Also wartete Tezuka und hoffte, dass sich seine unausgesprochene Sehnsucht in seinen zögernden Berührungen und ungeschickten Küssen mitteilte.

Mehr als alles andere wollte er sicher sein, dass Fuji mehr darin sah als nur ein Spiel.

Denn Tezuka spielt nur für den Sieg.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Apartment 50A**

Eiji wollte Fuji nicht glauben, als der Tensai sagte, mit Tezuka zusammen zu leben sei seine Idee gewesen.

Der Rotschopf konnte nicht glauben, dass sich irgendjemand freiwillig der Todesqual namens Buchou unterwarf.

Er sorgte sich, dass all die Zeit, die sie gemeinsam verbrachten, für keinen von beiden gesund war, und dachte, dass Fuji vielleicht mal rausgehen müsste und anfangen, neue Freunde zu suchen, statt sich so in das Apartment zu verkriechen, wie er das immer tat.

„Ähm, nicht dass da irgendwas nicht okay wär' mit Buchou", fühlte Eiji sich verpflichtet zu sagen. „Er ist nur so ... langweilig."

Fuji gluckste und beharrte darauf, dass der dunkelhaarige Junge andere, das wieder gut machende Eigenschaften besäße, die ihn zum perfekt zu ihm passenden Gefährten machten, wie zum Beispiel seine Entschlusskraft, sein Antrieb und seine mentale Stärke.

Es störte ihn nicht, dass Tezuka nicht kochen konnte und einen zwanghaften Trieb zeigte, seine Wäsche immer selbst zu machen.

Weil Fuji gerne Radieschen in Rosenform schnitzte und Bügeln hasste.

„Wir passen zusammen", erklärte der hellhaarige Junge einfach und hob sich eine herzförmige Karotte zur näheren Inspektion vor die Augen, bevor er sie in Tezukas Bento-Box legte.

Bevor Eiji sich eine passende Retourkutsche ausdenken konnte, reckte Tezuka stirnrunzelnd seinen Kopf aus dem Badezimmer.

„Fuji, wo ist mein Handtuch?"

Natürlich, gab Fuji zu, während er Tezukas nackte Brust wohlwollend beäugte, gab es da auch noch das.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Apartment 51A**

Tezuka bedauerte schon, dass er Fuji zugesagt hatte, mit ihm Billiard zu spielen.

Die Kunden in der Kneipe waren grobschlächtig und ungewaschen, mal ganz zu schweigen davon, dass der ganze Raum nach billigem Bier und Zigarettenqualm stank.

Die Sache war bloß, dass er es einfach nicht über sich brachte, das auch Fuji zu sagen, der vor ihm stand, einen Ausdruck wild entschlossener Konzentration im Gesicht, während er sich für den nächsten Stoß in Position brachte.

Tezuka konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie fesselnd Fujis Augen waren, oder die Art ignorieren, wie er geistesabwesend seine Unterlippe leckte, während er den besten Winkel für den Anstoß kalkulierte.

Es genügte, dass Tezuka seine unappetitliche Umgebung vergessen und die Zeit genießen konnte, die er mit dem anderen Jungen verbrachte.

Tezuka erstarrte, als er eine Hand über seine Pobacken fahren spürte.

Beinahe, fügte er hinzu.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apartment 52A

Tezuka hatte immer gewusst, dass Fuji ein unruhiger Schläfer war.

Das erste Mal, als die Hände des Tensai unter Tezukas Hemd hoch wanderten, rollte sich der ältere Junge auf die andere Seite und beschloss, es einfach zu ignorieren.

Als Fujis Hände zum zweiten Mal wanderten, war es näher an Tezukas Hüften und knapp oberhalb des Bündchens seiner Unterhose.

„Fuji", sagte Tezuka warnend und drehte sich leicht, um den Tensai angemessen zu ermahnen.

Es kam keine Antwort, aber Fujis Hand machte auch keine Anstalten, sich von Tezukas Taille zu entfernen.

Stattdessen rutschte die Hand des hellhaarigen Jungen sogar näher, und sein Arm wickelte sich um Tezuka.

Er murmelte leise und schmiegte sich an Tezukas Nacken.

„Kuma-chan."

Der bebrillte Junge lächelte sanft und fragte sich, ob Fuji wohl überhaupt wach war, um den Moment zu genießen.

In der Dunkelheit blieb Fujis eigenes Lächeln unbemerkt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. Vierzehnter Stock

TITEL: **Lichter Tokios**

ORIGINAL-FANFIC: http/ ffnet / story **3014730 - "Tokyo Lights" **by **embyr81788 **(ffnet-user369250)

KATEGORIE: Humor, Romance  
RATING: K+  
Zusammenfassung: Apartment zu Vermieten: 2DK HARAMACHI Chrome MeguroKu. Es macht einfach Sinn, zusammen zu wohnen. TezFu, häppchenweise.  
ÜBERSETZER: MilenaLupin  
ÜBERSETZERNOTIZEN: Autorisierte Übersetzung von embyrs fanfiction „Tokyo Lights". Wer kann, liest das Original!

AUTORNOTIZEN: Kuma bedeutet Bär, weil Tezuka einfach ein knufflig-süßer Teddybär ist. Hehe. Tokyo Lights wird von Y ins Chinesische übersetzt. Wie aufregend. Und ich entschuldige mich für die Wartezeit. Die Hitze ist schuld.  
DISCLAIMER: Eine weitere Nebenwirkung von PoT ist ein irrationales Gefühl von Euphorie.

_**- 14. Stock - **_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Apartment 53A**

Dem Sprichwort zufolge sind zwar Augen die Fenster zur Seele, aber Tezuka wusste es besser.

Das Fenster zu Fujis Seele lag in seinen Einkaufsaktivitäten, die gewöhnlich per Fernsehshop-Order erfolgten.

Im Durchschnitt erreichte sie gewöhnlich ein Päckchen pro Woche.

Manchmal zwei, wenn es ein Feiertagsangebot gab.

Aber wenn in der Zeitspanne von knapp zwei Wochen drei Päckchen ankamen, wusste Tezuka, dass Fuji ein paar ziemlich schlechte Tage hinter sich hatte.

Also gab er sich besondere Mühe, im und um das Apartment zu helfen und den Bedürfnissen des Tensai gegenüber Aufmerksamkeit zu zeigen.

Die Schachteln kamen noch schätzungsweise eine weitere Woche oder so, bevor ihr Fluss langsam zu versickern begann.

Was in Tezukas Augen auch keinen Moment zu früh kam, da er sich in Zeiten wie diesen öfters fragen musste, ob ein Mensch sich ein Karpaltunnel-Syndrom zuziehen kann, weil er so viele Paketlieferungen quittieren muss.

Schlimmer war es, wenn nur ein Päckchen ankam.

Denn dann wusste Tezuka, dass er sich gefasst machen musste auf diese absurd teuren, unfassbar großen Pakete, deren Bestellbearbeitung und –versendung über drei Wochen brachten.

Das letzte Mal, als das passierte, endete er mit karierten Sitzmatten, die, wie Fuji behauptete, perfekt zu dem Schaukelstuhl passten, den Yumiko geschickt hatte.

Und Tezuka hasste Karos.

Aber er hatte nicht vor, deswegen Krach mit Fuji anzufangen.

Man sah ja, wohin ihn das letztes Mal gebracht hatte.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Apartment 54A**

Tezuka hatte immer gewusst, dass Fuji nach seinen eigenen Spielregeln spielte.

Was ein weiterer Grund dafür war, dass er Billiard mit dem Tensai zu spielen verabscheute.

Tezuka beobachtete, wie Fujis Finger langsam die Länge des Queues entlang auf und ab glitten, das Gesicht ganz eben geneigt, so dass seine Lippen hauchdünn entlang der polierten Oberfläche zogen.

Der dunkelhaarige Junge grollte bei dem offensichtlichen Schauspiel und entschloss sich, sich nur auf das Spiel vor ihnen zu konzentrieren. Der Spielstand betrug 38 zu 42 zu Fujis Gunsten, und Tezuka hoffte, mit diesem Stoß den Vorsprung aufzuholen.

Er richtete seinen Stoß in die linke Ecke und zielte.

Diesen Moment wählte Fuji, um zu stöhnen.

Tezuka lief rot an, übersteuerte, seine Kugel prallte gegen die Seite des Tisches und verfehlte die Kugel, die passend vor der Ecktasche positioniert war, völlig.

Fuji lächelte engelhaft, während die Kugel langsam ausrollte. „Ich glaube, das sind zwei Punkte für mich."

Manche mochten behaupten, Fuji sei ein Tensai, aber Tezuka wusste genau, was er wirklich war: ein Betrüger.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Apartment 55A**

„Tezuka."

„Hn?"

„Halt mal einen Moment still."

Der dunkelhaarige Junge hielt inne, als Fuji sich ihm mit neugierigem Blick näherte.

„Schließ die Augen", wisperte der jüngere Junge und legte seine rechte Handfläche an Tezukas Gesicht.

Tezuka erstarrte erwartungsvoll, während Fujis Daumen sanft über seine Wange strich. Er konnte den warmen Atem des Tensais spüren, wie er sich mit seinem eigenen mischte. Und Fujis weiche Lippe, die sich seinen eigenen verlockend näherten.

Aber bevor Tezuka beschließen konnte, den Abstand zwischen ihnen zu schließen, hatte sich der andere Junge schon zurückgezogen.

„Du darfst jetzt die Augen wieder öffnen."

In Fujis Hand ruhte ein einzelne Augenwimper auf seiner Daumenkuppe.

Er gluckste über den verwirrten Ausdruck auf Tezukas Gesicht.

„Wünsch dir was."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Apartment 56A**

Als er jünger war, war Fujis Lieblingsbuch Le Petit Prince.

Anfangs hatte er es nicht verstanden, im französischen Original.

Dann wiederum hatte er auch die Odyssee nicht im griechischen Original verstanden.

Aber solche Sachen hatten den Tensai noch nie abschrecken können.

Denn innerhalb der Seiten konnte Fuji sich verlieren in den fantastischen Abenteuern gewöhnlicher Menschen -- die Sorte Mensch, die ihr Schicksal selber schmiedete und das der anderen änderte.

Sie waren Idealisten, ritterlich, tapfer und wagemutig bis zur Grenze der Furchtlosigkeit.

Helden in jedem Sinne des Wortes, deren unermüdliche Anstrengungen vom Drachentöten bis zum Besiegen böser Zauberer nie aufhörten, einen zu erstaunen.

Es wäre nicht völlig unrichtig zu sagen, dass seinerzeit Fujis geheime Vorliebe für Männer in engen Hosen begann.

Aber seine Obsession hatte sich nie ausleben können, bis ihm Jahre später erstmals Tezuka Kunimitsu vor die Augen trat.

Da war etwas an seiner Haltung, wie er mutig und stolz auf dem Tennisplatz stand, seinen Schläger herausfordernd ausgestreckt, dass stark an die Champions erinnerte, über die Fuji so lange gelesen hatte.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste Fuji, atemlos ergriffen, dass ihre Liebe zu dem Stoff werden würde, aus dem man Epen schrieb.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	15. Fünfzehnter Stock

TITEL: **Lichter Tokios**

ORIGINAL-FANFIC: http/ ffnet / story **3014730 - "Tokyo Lights" **by **embyr81788 **(ffnet-user369250)

KATEGORIE: Humor, Romance  
RATING: K+  
Zusammenfassung: Apartment zu Vermieten: 2DK HARAMACHI Chrome MeguroKu. Es macht einfach Sinn, zusammen zu wohnen. TezFu, häppchenweise.  
AUTORNOTIZEN: Einer Umfrage zufolge sind 2004 ca. 14,6 Millionen Menschen im Alter von 12 und darüber schon einmal PoT ausgesetzt gewesen.  
DISCLAIMER: Eine weitere Nebenwirkung von PoT ist ein irrationales Gefühl von Euphorie.

_Kleines Japanisch-Glossar:  
_Yukata -- leichter Sommerkimono aus Baumwolle, wird bei traditionellen Festlichkeiten (auch von Männern, wenn auch mit dezenteren Farben und Mustern) getragen

Obi -- Stoffgürtel, der den Kimono (oder Yukata) zuhält

ÜBERSETZER: MilenaLupin  
ÜBERSETZERNOTIZEN: Autorisierte Übersetzung von embyrs fanfiction „Tokyo Lights". Wer kann, liest das Original!

- _Hontou ni omen nasai, ne..._  
Dieses Update hat eine Ewigkeit gedauert. Erst hat ff-net gesponnen und das Updaten zu einem Nervenkrieg gemacht (den ich haushoch verloren habe - _schäm_), dann sind mir nacheinander die externe Festplatte UND mein uraltes Notebook (der Ewige Elektroschrott habe es selig) abgeraucht. Datensicherung war zwar vorhanden, aber Neubeschaffung, Rücksicherung und all der Driss haben ihre Zeit gebraucht. - Und dann war ich zu faul. Ich schäm mich ja auch. Aber jetzt geht es weiter.

Warnung - die nun folgende Zuckerwatte kann zahnschädlich wirken.

_**- 15. Stock -** _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Apartment 57A**

„Wenn in einem Wald ein Baum umfällt, und keiner da ist, der es hört, macht er dann einen Laut?"

„Nein."

Fuji neigte seinen Kopf neugierig und fragte Tezuka, wieso nicht.

Tezuka erklärte, dass es der reinen Definition von 'Laut' widerspräche, denn Geräusche müsste man hören, um sie als Laut bezeichnen zu können. Andernfalls wüsste niemand, dass sie überhaupt jemals passiert sein.

„Fast wie bei Liebe", fuhr Tezuka weiter aus. „Wenn ein Mensch starke Gefühle für einen anderen hat, und sie ihm nie mitteilt, betrachtet man das dann als Liebe?"

„Aber natürlich", lächelte Fuji.

„Das nennt sich unerwiderte Liebe."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Apartment 58A**

Für dieses Jahr hatten die Meteorologen vorhergesagt, die letzte Märzwoche sei die beste Zeit, die Kirschblüten schauen zu gehen.

Daher hatte das Golden Pair Tezuka und Fuji für Donnerstag zu einem Picknick-Lunch gemeinsam mit ihnen am Yasukuni-Schrein eingeladen.

Fuji hatte schon für sie beide zugesagt, und bestand darauf, dass alle in formalem Aufzug kommen sollten.

Nicht -- hier hatte Fuji Tezuka einen spitzen Blick zugeworfen -- in Turnhose und T-Shirt.

Tezuka wunderte sich, wieso er dazu nichts zu sagen hatte, stimmte aber am Ende doch wieder zu, was Fuji natürlich von vornherein gewusst hatte.

„Ne, Tezuka", fragte Fuji am Donnerstagmorgen. Er sah den älteren Jungen erwartungsvoll an, wobei seine himmelblauen Augen verschmitzt vor seiner dunkelblauen Yukata funkelten. „Brauchst du Hilfe?"

„Geht schon", sagte Tezuka knapp und sah stirnrunzelnd in den Spiegel, während er weiter mit seinem Obi herum fummelte.

Der hatte sich irgendwie verdreht, während der dunkelhaarige Junge versuchte, ihn zu knoten, und verdrehte sich nur immer noch weiter, als er versuchte, ihn neu zu binden.

Fuji gluckste leise und trat an Tezuka heran. „Das machst du falsch."

Fuji fasste dem älteren Jungen um die Taille, ergriff die Enden des Stoffbandes und wickelte sie geschickt zwei Mal um Tezukas Mitte, bevor er sie an Tezukas Lendenwirbelsäule zu einem perfekten Knoten band.

Unter dem Vorwand, die Robe des anderen Jungen zu glätten, blieben seinen Hände noch ein wenig länger auf Tezukas Hüften.

„Da", klang Fuji zufrieden. „Viel besser."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Apartment 59A**

Da Eiji und Oishi die weitere Fahrt nach Yasukuni hatten, hatten sie Fuji und Tezuka gebeten, ihnen allen schon einmal eine Picknickstelle für den Lunch am Donnerstag freizuhalten.

Tezuka dachte, wenn sie eine Stunde vor Sonnenaufgang am Schrein ankämen, würden sie sich noch einen erstklassigen Platz sichern können, bevor alle belegt waren.

Das schmeckte Fujis innerer Uhr gar nicht, und nachdem sie sich erst einmal einen Baum gesichert hatten, ergab der Tensai sich dem Unvermeidlichen, streckte sich auf der mitgebrachten Decke aus und legte seinen Kopf in Tezukas Schoß.

Der ältere Junge, der Ausschau nach Eiji und Oishi hielt, erstarrte und schaute sich um, ob sie beobachtet würden.

„Entspann dich", sagte Fuji, als lese er seine Gedanken. „So früh am Morgen ist niemand hier. Außerdem will ich nur meine Augen ein bisschen ausruhen."

Tezuka nickte und sah zu, wie Fujis Brust sich rhythmisch hob und senkte, und wie seine Atemzüge langsamer und tiefer wurden.

Der bebrillte Junge kam zu der Erkenntnis, dass 'seine Augen auszuruhen' ziemlich entspannend zu sein schien, und lehnte sich an den Baumstamm hinter ihm, um selbst die Augen eine Weile zu schließen.

Und genau so fanden sie Eiji und Oishi ein paar Stunden später – unterhalb des größten Kirschbaums, fest eingeschlafen, mit Kirschblütenblättern im Haar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Apartment 60A**

Nach dem Essen zerrte Eiji Oishi zu einem Stand, der Drachen verkaufte, um sich noch einmal einem seiner liebsten Zeitvertreibe aus der Kindheit zu widmen.

Tezuka war ganz damit zufrieden, zurück zu bleiben und ihren Fleck Gras zu bewachen, und Fuji erklärte sich bereit, ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Sie saßen Seite an Seite und schauten zu, wie die kleinen Kinder auf dem Feld hin und her rannten, die Papierdrachen hinter ihnen im Wind flatternd.

Der Wind, der einen leichten Duft nach Kirschblüten mitbrachte, wuschelte durch Fujis Haare, und er lächelte, während er seine Hand auf Tezukas legte.

Der ältere Junge runzelte die Stirn über Fujis Direktheit, wollte beim Anblick von Fujis Lächeln seine Hand aber auch nicht wegziehen.

Es würde einen perfekten Augenblick zerstören -- in dem nur sie beide allein existierten, einzig um dem anderen Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Tezuka beschloss, er würde Fuji noch fünf Minuten geben, bevor er wieder Besitz von seiner Hand ergriff.

Aber während die Minuten vorbeitickten, fühlte sich das Gewicht von Fujis Hand gar nicht mehr so schwer, wie er zuerst gedacht hatte.

Es war eigentlich eher ein sehr beruhigendes Gewicht auf seiner eigenen Hand.

Also saßen sie schweigend beieinander, schauten zu, wie die bunten Papierdrachen höher und höher stiegen, versunken in ihrem Gefühl von Frieden in diesem absoluten Augenblick, und genossen die Wärme, die ihnen die Hand des anderen schenkte.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	16. Sechzehnter Stock

TITEL: **Lichter Tokios**

ORIGINAL-FANFIC: http/ ffnet / story **3014730 - "Tokyo Lights" **by **embyr81788 **(ffnet-user369250)

KATEGORIE: Humor, Romance  
RATING: K+  
Zusammenfassung: Apartment zu Vermieten: 2DK HARAMACHI Chrome MeguroKu. Es macht einfach Sinn, zusammen zu wohnen. TezFu, häppchenweise.  
ÜBERSETZER: MilenaLupin  
ÜBERSETZERNOTIZEN: Autorisierte Übersetzung von embyrs fanfiction „Tokyo Lights". Wer kann, liest das Original!

DISCLAIMER: Zu den möglichen Symptomen von PoT-Entzug gehören Ruhelosigkeit, Schlafstörungen and intensive Träume.

_- 16. Stock - _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Apartment 61A**

Eines von Fujis Talenten, so als Tensai, war seine Fähigkeit, aus einfach allem eine Verbindung zu Tezuka abzuleiten.

Begriffe wie Tennis, Schläger und Deutschland waren leicht.

Bei anderen war es ein bisschen schwieriger.

Nahm man zum Beispiel das Wort 'Stein', dachte Fuji augenblicklich an 'Steinbeißer', der im Meer lebt, genau wie Kugelfisch, den er an seinem Geburtstag zusammen mit dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen gegessen hatte.

Sollte wiederum jemand 'Boxen' erwähnen, wäre es nicht schwer, es mit anderen Kampfsportarten in Verbindung zu bringen, wie Karate – worin Tezuka dank seines im Shodan-Rang stehenden Großvaters gut trainiert war.

Gleichermaßen könnte man den Gedanken an einen König verbinden mit seinem Hofstaat, seinem Court, auf dem Tezuka jeden Samstagmorgen trainierte.

Also war es nicht wirklich gelogen, wenn Fuji sagte, dass er nie an Tezuka denken musste.

Weil sich schließlich ohnehin alles auf ihn zurückgeführen ließ.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Apartment 62A**

Wenn man ihn fragte, würde Fuji sagen, das Glas sei halbvoll.

Tezuka andererseits hielt sich selbst für einen Realisten.

Das Glas war nur halbvoll, wenn jemand kürzlich Wasser hinein gegossen hatte – und halbleer, wenn jemand daraus getrunken hatte.

Falls man die Umstände nicht kannte, die das Glas in seinen gegenwärtigen halbwerten Status versetzt hatte, so dachte Tezuka, dann ging einen die Frage, ob es nun voll oder leer sei, sowieso nichts an.

Wasser war schließlich Wasser.

Und geschmacklich machte es wohl kaum einen Unterschied, ob es nun halbvoll war oder eben nicht.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Apartment 63A**

Tezuka konnte Fujis Liebe zu türkischem Kaffee ehrlich nicht begreifen.

Das erste Mal, als Fuji einen Topf davon aufgesetzt hatte, hatte Tezuka gedacht, irgend so ein kleines Tier habe sich in ihr Apartment geschlichen und sei dort verreckt.

Das stechende Aroma reichte wirklich bis in die allerletzte Nische.

Bei dem Geruch alleine entstand in ihm der Drang, das eklige Zeugs aus dem Küchenfenster zu kippen, aber er hegte die Befürchtung, dass es auch all die hübschen Blumen, die unten so liebevoll gepflanzt worden waren, killen würde.

Und obendrein auch noch die unglücklichen Seelen verbrühen würde, die zufällig unten vorbeigingen.

Fuji schüttelte den Kopf und fragte, ob Tezuka sicher war, dass er es nicht wenigstens mal probieren wollte, bevor er es völlig abschrieb.

Schließlich würde es ihn nicht umbringen.

Der dunkelhaarige Junge beäugte den blubbernden Teer in der Hand des Tensai und schnitt eine Grimasse.

Da war er anderer Meinung.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Apartment 64A**

Anfangs irritierte es Tezuka, dass Fujis Gesicht im Schlafen immer genauso aussah als wenn er wach war.

Manchmal war es schwer festzustellen, ob der hellhaarige Junge tatsächlich schlief, oder ob er lediglich seine Augen schloss.

Weil Fuji immer ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht zu tragen schien.

Selbst im Tiefschlaf verrutschte seine Maske nicht, und Tezuka fragte sich, ob das wohl so sei, weil der Tensai sich selbst nicht genügt vertraute, um seine Schutzmauern fallen zu lassen – selbst in Anwesenheit der ihm am nächsten stehenden Person.

Bei dem Gedanken wunderte sich der ältere Junge, wie Fujis wahres Gesicht wohl aussah.

Es war Neugier vermischt mit leiser Furcht vor dem, was sich darunter verbergen mochte, weil Tezuka wusste, dass Menschen keine Schutzzäune errichten, wenn sie nichts zu verstecken haben.

Und wenn man sich Fujis ständige Wachsamkeit vor Augen hielt, konnte das nicht nur gut sein.

Aber es war schwer, so etwas zu denken, wenn sich der Tensai in den kalten Nächten eng an Tezuka kuschelte und die Wange an seinem Schlüsselbein rieb.

Fujis Lächeln schien dann so ehrlich.

Sein Glück war so echt.

Und Tezuka dachte, dass was sich auch immer hinter diesem Lächeln verbarg, auch nicht nur schlecht sein konnte.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	17. Siebzehnter Stock

TITEL: **Lichter Tokios**

ORIGINAL-FANFIC: http/ ffnet / story **3014730** - "**Tokyo Lights**" by **embyr81788** (ffnet-user369250)  
KATEGORIE: Humor, Romance  
RATING: K+  
Zusammenfassung: Apartment zu Vermieten: 2DK HARAMACHI Chrome MeguroKu. Es macht einfach Sinn, zusammen zu wohnen. TezFu, häppchenweise.  
ÜBERSETZER: MilenaLupin  
ÜBERSETZERNOTIZEN: Autorisierte Übersetzung von embyrs fanfiction „Tokyo Lights". Wer kann, liest das Original!

DISCLAIMER: PoT dient nur zu Erholungszwecken.

_- 17. Stock -_

* * *

**Apartment 65A**

Tezuka war schon seit längerer Zeit neugierig, was sich so hinter der geschlossenen Tür von Fujis inoffiziellem Studio abspielte.

Seit er den Raum für sich beansprucht hatte, hielt Fuji ihn immer verschlossen, und öffnete die Tür nie weiter als eben nötig, um sich selbst und vielleicht die eine oder andere Rolle Leinwand hineinschlüpfen zu lassen.

Der bebrillte Junge musste zugeben, dass das höchst verdächtig war, besonders bei den merkwürdigen Gerüchen und seltsamen Lichtern, die manchmal unter dem Spalt unter der Tür hindurch drangen.

Er erwähnte das auch Fuji gegenüber, der nur sphinxartig lächelte und ihn fragte, ob er wohl mal hinein schauen wollte.

Tezuka war sich nicht sicher, was er wohl zu finden erwartete, aber es waren bestimmt nicht die ordentlichen Stapel Skizzen, oder die tadellos aufgereihten Farbtöpfe, die seine Regale säumten.

Keine ‚riskanten' Bilder.

Keine illegalen Substanzen.

Keine Hehlerware vom Schwarzmarkt.

„Es ist so sauber."

„Du klingst enttäuscht", Fuji klang amüsiert.

„Vielleicht ein kleines bisschen", gab Tezuka zu.

Fuji schüttelte betrübt den Kopf.

Wahrscheinlich wurden die Farbdünste einfach zu viel für den armen Jungen.

* * *

**Apartment 66A**

Wenn sie sich einen Film ausliehen, holte Fuji immer einen Western.

Er behauptete, dass der gleich viele Genres abdeckte, von Action bis Romanze, und daher für alle was dabei war.

Tezuka dachte, so aufregend konnte es gar nicht sein, denn wann immer sie sich auf die Couch setzten, um ihn zu sehen, dauerte es nicht lange, bis Fuji in Tezukas Schoß fest eingeschlafen war.

Der ältere Junge hatte seither geschlussfolgert, dass Western auszuleihen nur eine weitere von Fujis vielen Kuschelstrategien war.

Schließlich würde sich Fuji nie freiwillig den Anblick Pferde reitender, ledergekleideter Männer entgehen lassen.

Besonders, wenn sich da so eine Art Lasso-Bondage-Sachen abspielten.

* * *

**Apartment 67A **

„Liebst du mich?"

Tezuka zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„War die Frage ernst gemeint?"

Fuji lächelte.

„Bis zu deiner Gegenfrage schon."

* * *

**Apartment 68A**

Tezuka war überrascht, als er am Dienstag einen Artikel über Fuji in der Morgenzeitung fand.

Der Name des Tensais tauchte gewöhnlich all paar Wochen mal hier oder da auf, wenn Kunstkritiker seine Ausstellungen erwähnten, aber nie als spaltenlanger Artikel.

Und während der dunkelhaarige Junge den Absatz so überflog, schienen ihm die Worte ‚revolutionär' und ‚verwegen' ins Auge zu springen.

Das sind für gewöhnlich keine guten Zeichen.

„Fuji, was meinen die hier mit ‚Wandel deines künstlerischen Stils?"

„Ich wollte mal was Neues ausprobieren."

„Modern und avantgardistisch war nicht genug?"

Fuji zuckte die Achseln.

„Ich wurde die Punkte leid, also habe ich es mit einem simplizistischeren Ansatz versucht", erklärte er.

„Eine leere Leinwand erlaubt einfach eine viel breitere Interpretation meiner Arbeit."

„Und wozu besitzt du dann überhaupt noch Farbe?"

„Reine Ästhetik."

* * *


	18. Achtzehnter Stock

TITEL: **Lichter Tokios**

ORIGINAL-FANFIC: http/ ffnet / story **3014730** - "**Tokyo Lights**" by **embyr81788** (ffnet-user369250)  
KATEGORIE: Humor, Romance  
RATING: K+  
Zusammenfassung: Apartment zu Vermieten: 2DK HARAMACHI Chrome MeguroKu. Es macht einfach Sinn, zusammen zu wohnen. TezFu, häppchenweise.  
ÜBERSETZER: MilenaLupin  
ÜBERSETZERNOTIZEN: Autorisierte Übersetzung von embyrs fanfiction „Tokyo Lights". Wer kann, liest das Original!

DISCLAIMER: Stark PoT-Abhängige benötigen eine bis zu achtfach höhere Dosis, um denselben Effekt zu erzielen wie nur gelegentliche Nutzer.

AUTORNOTIZEN: Das gegenwärtig höchste Gebäude der Welt ist Taipei 101 mit - ihr habt's erraten - 101 Geschossen.

_- 18. Stock -_

* * *

**Apartment 69A**

Wörter wie "Ewigkeit" und "für immer" gab es nicht in Tezukas aktivem Wortschatz.

Praktisch veranlagt, wie er nun einmal war, wusste er am besten, dass selten etwas auf Dauer anhält; besonders, wenn es um die Gefühle geht, die man für jemanden anderen empfindet.

Die waren am vergänglichsten.

Wie konnte man schließlich jemanden bedingungslos lieben, ohne Rückhalt, sein ganzes Leben lang?

Das Herz vergaß, und Gefühle versagten am Ende. Liebe wurde zum Zerrbild dessen, was sie einst war, und was zurückblieb, war nur die flüchtige Erinnerung an das, was mal gewesen war.

Es war besser, dachte Tezuka, von Tag zu Tag zu leben, und mehr durch Taten als durch Worte zu zeigen, wie sehr er wirklich liebte.

Aber im Rückblick betrachtet war ‚auf immer und ewig' vielleicht doch die Standardeinstellung.

* * *

**Apartment 70A**

Es gab seltene Momente in Tezukas Leben, in denen er feststellte, dass er absolut nichts zu tun hatte.

Was so viel bedeutete wie, seine Studienmitschriften, sein Tennistraining und Wäschereiaufgaben waren für die ganze Woche komplett erledigt, und es lief einfach nichts im Fernsehen.

Folglich informierte er Fuji samstags morgens über seine verzwickte Lage, während der hellhaarige Junge lässig durch ein altes Zipper-Magazin blätterte.

„Ich will auch was zu tun haben", erklärte Fuji. „Was soll ich tun?"

Der bebrillte Junge fragte, wieso Fuji meinte, dass er ihm da auch nur die geringste Hilfe sein könnte, wenn er es doch nicht mal fertig brachte, sich selbst eine Beschäftigung zu suchen.

Fuji grinste. „Ich dachte, darüber nachzudenken gibt dir was zu tun."

* * *

**Apartment 71A**

Fuji hatte die Angewohnheit, Tezukas Wecker zu den unpassendsten Zeiten abzuschalten.

„Ich hoffe, du bist mit dir zufrieden", schimpfte Tezuka stirnrunzelnd, während er seinen Schrank nach einem Hemd in Normalgröße durchwühlte.

Fuji lächelte, während er darauf hinwies, dass Tezuka doch erst eine halbe Stunde zu spät für seinen Differentialrechnungskurs sei – einem Fach, das er ohnehin nicht besonders mochte.

Der dunkelhaarige Junge konterte, dass seine Kurse alle gleich wichtig seien, wenn er nicht von der Uni fliegen wollte, ganz zu schweigen davon, wenn er weiter mit Fuji zusammen leben wollte.

Der letzte Teil wurde ein bisschen heftiger gesagt, als er beabsichtigt hatte, und das erkannte er daran, dass Fuji still wurde und ein wenig betrübt wirkte.

Bevor Tezuka sich allerdings entschuldigen konnte, war Fujis Lächeln wieder an Ort und Stelle, während er sich entschuldigte und versprach, dem bebrillten Jungen auf jede nur erdenkliche Weise zu helfen.

Tezuka war ein wenig überrascht, wie schnell Fuji an diesem Punkt nachgab, sagte aber nichts mehr zu dem Thema.

Er war nicht der Typ, der einem geschenkten Gaul ins Maul schaute.

* * *

**Apartment 72A **

„Köstlich", lächelte Fuji, während er das Essen verzehrte, dass Tezuka diesen Abend sorgsam zubereitet hatte.

Tezuka sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, als wartete er darauf, ob noch was käme, aber alles, was von Fuji zu hören war, war das Klicken seiner Stäbchen gegen den Schüsselrand.

Nachdem paar Minuten vergangen waren und klar war, dass nichts weiter kommen würde, seufzte Tezuka resigniert.

„Es ist Hühnchen, Fuji."

Der Tensai hielt mitten im Kauen inne.

„Das wusste ich."

* * *


	19. Neunzehnter Stock

TITEL: **Lichter Tokios**

ORIGINAL-FANFIC: http/ ffnet / story **3014730** - "**Tokyo Lights**" by **embyr81788** (ffnet-user369250)  
KATEGORIE: Humor, Romance  
RATING: K+

Zusammenfassung: Apartment zu Vermieten: 2DK HARAMACHI Chrome MeguroKu. Es macht einfach Sinn, zusammen zu wohnen. TezFu, häppchenweise.

DISCLAIMER: Das Gute ist, PoT macht nicht so süchtig wie Crack. Obwohl, viel fehlt da scheinbar auch nicht.

AUTORNOTIZEN: Ich kann euch empfehlen, niemals eine Glühbirne anzufassen, vor allem wenn sie gerade erst durchgebrannt ist. Mein Daumen unterschreibt diesen Hinweis. Völlig zusammenhanglose Randnotiz: King of Pins ( „Kegelkönig"): Ein amerikanisches Wunderkind will sich einem halb-professionellen Bowling-Team anschließen. XD.

ÜBERSETZER: MilenaLupin  
ÜBERSETZERNOTIZEN: Autorisierte Übersetzung von embyrs fanfiction „Tokyo Lights". Wer kann, liest das Original!

- Unglaublich. Wir haben den selben Stand erreicht wie das Original. Yay! - 

_- 19. Stock -_

* * *

**Apartment 73A **

Tezuka brauchte nicht lange, um herauszufinden, wie Fuji genau sein Versprechen einhalten wollte.

Die Antwort erhielt er schon am nächsten Morgen, als er sich in der reichlich peinlichen Situation unter Fuji liegend fand, die Beine des Tensai um seine Taille gelegt, und sanfte Küsse über das ganze Gesicht erhielt.

„Ne, Tezuka", lächelte Fuji von oben zu ihm herunter. „Ist das nicht viel netter als ein Wecker?"

Tezuka stöhnte und zog sich ein Kissen über das Gesicht.

Er wusste, es war zu schön gewesen, um wahr zu sein.

* * *

**Apartment 74A**

Im Zug sah Fuji niedergeschlagen die dicken Regentropfen gegen das Fenster neben ihm prasseln.

Müßig fragte er sich, ob der Wetterbericht diesen Morgen die Wahrscheinlichkeit für ein Gewitter genannt hatte.

Ja, hatte er. 75 Prozent, um genau zu sein.

Jetzt konnte er Tezukas Schimpfen hören.

Schlichte Nachlässigkeit.

Aber zumindest würde Tezuka nett trocken bleiben.

Als er nach seiner Tasche griff, um sich zum Aussteigen bereit zu machen, strich seine Hand über etwas Unvertrautes.

Fujis Augen wurden für einen Moment riesengroß, bevor sie sanft wurden.

Dort, in der Seitentasche, steckte Tezukas Regenschirm.

* * *

**Apartment 75A **

Tezuka wusste, dass Fuji, als Künstler, mehr den ästhetischen Aspekt der Natur schätzte.

Er beobachtete ihn, wie er samstags morgens im Park neben den Chrysanthemengebüschen hockte, und sich mit großer Sorgfalt die schönsten herauspickte, um sie mit nach Hause zu nehmen.

Fujis Gesicht wirkte weicher mit den bunten Blumentupfen im Hintergrund, und das Lächeln, dass er Tezuka schenkte, wenn er dem älteren Jungen fröhlich sein Bouquet präsentierte, war atemberaubend.

Ungefähr zu diesem Zeitpunkt geschah es, dass Tezuka sich umschaute, ob jemand in Sichtweite war, bevor er Fuji an sich heranzog und seine Arme um den Tensai wickelte.

Er murmelte etwas in Fujis Halsbeuge.

Und während die Worte von einem sanften Wind davon getragen wurden, fielen die Chrysanthemen zu Boden – für einen Moment vergessen, während Fuji die Umarmung heftig erwiderte.

* * *

**Apartment 76A**

Fuji lächelte, während er das nächste Blütenblatt abzupfte.

„Er liebt mich."

Es flatterte davon und senkte sich auf die Oberfläche des Teiches, wo sich das Spiegelbild des hellhaarigen Jungen, der auf der Brücke saß, durch die Wellen kräuselte.

„Er liebt mich nicht."

Fuji runzelte leicht die Stirn, bevor er sich dem letzten zuwandte.

„Er liebt mich."

Mit einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln, ging Fuji zu der nächsten Blüte in seinem kleinen Haufen über.

Diese hatte, wie er sah, eine gerade Anzahl an Blütenblättern.

„Er liebt mich nicht."

„Er liebt mich."

* * *


	20. Zwanzigster Stock

TITEL: **Lichter Tokios**

ORIGINAL-FANFIC: http/ ffnet / story **3014730 - "Tokyo Lights" **by **embyr81788 **(ffnet-user369250)

KATEGORIE: Humor, Romance  
RATING: K+  
Zusammenfassung: Apartment zu Vermieten: 2DK HARAMACHI Chrome MeguroKu. Es macht einfach Sinn, zusammen zu wohnen. TezFu, häppchenweise.  
DISCLAIMER: Neu: Ein grundlegendes 12-Punkte-Rehabilitationsprogramm für PoT-Süchtige verfügbar!  
AUTORNOTIZEN: Nostalgie. (seufz) Ach, Erinnerungen...  
ÜBERSETZER: MilenaLupin  
ÜBERSETZERNOTIZEN: Autorisierte Übersetzung von embyrs fanfiction „Tokyo Lights". Wer kann, liest das Original!

_- 20. Stock - _

* * *

**Apartment 77A**

Es war nicht so, als risse Tezuka sich um Aufmerksamkeit.

In Wirklichkeit gab er sich manchmal sogar extra Mühe, um durch unauffällige Kleidung weniger in den Vordergrund zu treten.

Braune Stoffhosen und ein weißes Hemd waren sein normaler Aufzug.

Also fand er es merkwürdig, wenn er Fuji dabei ertappte, wie der ihn aus dem Augenwinkel von oben bis unten musterte.

Gewöhnlich glitt nur ein rascher Blick über ihn hinweg, aber gelegentlich blieben die Augen des Tensai auf gewissen Teilen von Tezuka auch länger ruhen als auf dem Rest.

Der dunkelhaarige Junge stellte fest, dass das am häufigsten vorkam, wenn er ihm den Rücken zugedreht hatte.

Bei diesen Gelegenheiten spürte er Fujis Blicke am stärksten.

Die Intensität war unverwechselbar, und brannte heißer als zehntausend glühende Sonnen.

Tezuka fragte sich, ob man das wohl meinte, wenn man davon sprach, 'jemanden mit den Augen auszuziehen'.

Falls ja, konnte er die Gedanken wohl nur erahnen, die dem anderen Jungen im Moment wohl durch den Kopf gingen.

Und zu seinem Kummer merkte Tezuka, wie er selbst ohne jeden Grund errötete.

* * *

**Apartment 78A**

Pünktlichkeit war immer eine von Tezukas Stärken gewesen, weswegen der Tensai, als er einmal zu seiner mittäglichen Verabredung mit Fuji nicht präzise um 1 Uhr auftauchte, sich Sorgen zu machen begann.

Sein Handy zeigte keine entgangenen Anrufe.

Und Tezukas Handy war offenbar nicht angeschaltet.

Es gab wenig, was Fuji tun konnte, außer warten.

Der türkische Kaffee, den er so gerne mochte, war schon seit langer Zeit kalt geworden, aber er trank ihn trotzdem.

Aus einer Tasse wurden zwei.

Und dann drei.

Fuji warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr.

Es war jetzt Viertel vor Zwei.

Er bestellte noch einen Kaffee.

* * *

**Apartment 79A**

Als er aus der U-Bahn-Station heraustrat, fragte Tezuka sich, wieso er sich überhaupt noch die Mühe machte.

Drei Stunden waren seit ihrem verabredeten Treffen vergangen.

Eine Vorlesung war überzogen worden.

Ein Kommilitone brauchte eine Erklärung für eine mathematische Gleichung.

Ein Professor hatte ihn beiseite genommen, um ihn ob der Brillanz seiner letzten Ausarbeitung zu loben.

Was alles irgendwie nach Ausreden klang – plausibel, aber nicht wirklich zufrieden stellend.

Tezuka runzelte die Stirn und beschleunigte seine Schritte.

Ein Teil von ihm sagte, es sei Irrsinn, noch ins Café zu gehen und zu denken, dass Fuji irgendwie noch da sein könnte. Kein Mensch mit gesundem Menschenverstand würde nach so langer Zeit noch da sitzen und warten.

Dann wiederum konnte man Fuji nun wirklich nicht normal nennen.

Mit raschen Schritten über die Straße erwischte Tezuka einen Blick auf einen hellhaarigen Jungen, der alleine saß und Kaffee schlürfte.

Und als seine Schritte näher kamen, drehte sich der Junge um und lächelte. „Tezuka", sagte er ruhig, ohne den geringsten Anschein von Nervosität. „Besser spät als nie."

* * *

**Apartment 80A**

„?"

Tezuka zog eine Augenbraue hoch und hielt ein Buch hoch: _Geliebter._

„Doujinshi", sagte Fuji wie zur Erklärung, bevor er sich wieder dem anderen Buch in seiner Hand zuwandte.

Der bebrillte Junge grunzte und blätterte die ersten paar Seiten durch.

Offenbar handelte es sich bei den Protagonisten um zwei attraktive Männer namens Kitsuka und Jifu, deren ungelöste sexuelle Spannung die Freundschaft, die sie seit langer Zeit pflegten, zu zerstören drohte.

Es half nicht gerade, dass Kitsuka allen Annäherungen gegenüber blind und taub blieb, während Jifu eine ungesunde Obsession für seinen besten Freund entwickelte.

„Was für ein Klischee", murmelte Tezuka. Aber ungeachtet seines Kommentars fuhr der dunkelhaarige Junge fort, die Seiten zu wenden, und schien ganz darin vertieft.

Sehr zu Fujis Amüsement runzelte Tezuka ein paar Minuten später die Stirn und klappte das Buch zu. Während er das Buch von sich warf, stolzierte er vehement in Richtung Schlafzimmer und grummelte etwas vor sich. Der Tensai hätte schwören können, er habe den anderen Jungen sagen hören: „Kitsuka wäre _niemals_ Uke", bevor die Tür zuknallte.

* * *


	21. Einundzwanzigster Stock

TITEL: **Lichter Tokios**

ORIGINAL-FANFIC: http/ ffnet / story **3014730 - "Tokyo Lights" **by **embyr81788 **(ffnet-user369250)

KATEGORIE: Humor, Romance  
RATING: K+  
Zusammenfassung: Apartment zu Vermieten: 2DK HARAMACHI Chrome MeguroKu. Es macht einfach Sinn, zusammen zu wohnen. TezFu, häppchenweise.  
DISCLAIMER: Nur das, was du nach der Sucht mit deinem Leben anstellst, zählt wirklich.  
ÜBERSETZER: MilenaLupin  
ÜBERSETZERNOTIZEN: Autorisierte Übersetzung von embyrs fanfiction „Tokyo Lights". Wer kann, liest das Original!

_- 21. Stock - _

* * *

**Apartment 81A**

Seit Fuji in seinem zweiten Semester vormittags keine Vorlesungen mehr hatte, neigte er mehr und mehr dazu, sich in die Decken zu vergraben und auszuschlafen.

Für Tezuka bedeutete das, immer seltener von Fujis hartnäckigen Lippen oder streunenden Händen geweckt zu werden.

Stattdessen wurde der dunkelhaarige Junge morgens vom Geräusch seines summenden Weckers wach.

Ein Segen, wirklich, da Fujis Hände mit der Zeit immer frecher geworden waren.

Zugegebenermaßen war es sehr effektiv gewesen.

Aber zu seinem Unglück begriff Tezuka schon innerhalb der ersten paar Tage, dass er mittlerweile darauf konditioniert war, um exakt 6 Uhr morgens wach zu werden – mit oder ohne seinen inoffiziellen Wecker.

Und an Morgen wie diesem fühle er sich veranlasst, den Gefallen zu erwidern.

* * *

**Apartment 82A**

Es war schon eine Weile her, seit Fuji ausgegangen war. In der Vergangenheit hatte er viele Angebote seiner Kollegen abgelehnt, zu ein paar Drinks auszugeben, und es vorgezogen, seine Wochenenden mit Tezuka zu Hause zu verbringen.

Er überraschte sich allerdings selbst, als er Yamada-sans Einladung zu einem Dinner bei Kozue annahm.

Anscheinend gab es dort exzellenten Lachs.

„Ich gehe aus."

Tezuka grunzte von seinem Platz am Esszimmertisch herüber, umgeben von ganzen Bergen an Notizen. Er schaute nicht einmal hoch, als der hellhaarige Junge an ihm vorbeiging.

„Ich werd' wohl erst spät zurück sein", fuhr Fuji fröhlich fort. Die einzige Antwort, die er erhielt, war ein weiteres Grunzen.

Er strich die kaum sichtbaren Falten seines Jacketts glatt, bevor er die Tür öffnete. „Warte nicht auf mich."

„Werd' ich nicht", kam die verspätete Antwort.

Aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sich die Tür bereits fest geschlossen.

* * *

**Apartment 83A**

So beschäftigt, wie Fujis Ausstellungen ihn hielten, hatte Tezuka das Gefühl, dass er den Tensai kaum mehr als ein paar Stunden am Stück in ihrem Apartment zu sehen bekommen hatte.

Sie hatten beschlossen, dass sie an seinem freien Wochenende Oishi und Eiji zu einem Spiel Mah-Jong und zum Austausch aktueller Neuigkeiten einladen würden.

Kaum hatte Fuji seine Farben verstaut und sich bei Tezuka auf der Couch niedergelassen, schlief er schon ein.

Der dunkelhaarige Junge runzelte leicht die Stirn, als er die dunklen Ringe unter den Augen des Tensai bemerkte. Außerdem wirkte Fujis Haut kränklich blass gegen seine eigenen leicht gebräunten Arme.

Tezuka fasste im Stillen den Beschluss, mit Fuji ein Wörtchen über seine anstrengenden Arbeitsgewohnheiten zu sprechen.

Ein plötzliches Geräusch an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er schaute hoch, sah die Tür aufschwingen und zwei Figuren ins Apartment hereinkommen.

Fuji stöhnte leise und wandte sich von den Geräuschen ab. Tezuka legte einen warnenden Finger gegen seine Lippen und verlagerte den schlafenden Tensai in seinen Armen in eine bequemere Position.

Überrascht über die ungewohnte Demonstration von Zärtlichkeit schaute das Golden Pair sich gegenseitig an und lächelte.

* * *

**Apartment 84A**

Es war an einem Mittwochmorgen, als Tezuka es herausfand.

Offenbar hatte Fuji drei Tage zuvor eine Presseerklärung abgegeben, die die ganze Kunstgemeinde in Aufruhr gebracht hatte. Die Neuigkeit war erst jetzt in den großen Zeitungen gelandet.

Man muss wohl nicht erwähnen, dass Tezuka, als er die Mainichi-Tageszeitung aufschlug, überrascht war, als er eine kleine Randnotiz ganz unten in der linken Ecke des Feuilletons entdeckte:

_Wunderkind Fuji Syuusuke verkündet unter Gerüchten von nachlassender Gesundheit seinen früheren Rücktritt. Kollegen und Kritiker verblüfft. _

Tezuka spürte sein Herz in der Brust schmerzhaft schlagen, während die Worte „nachlassender Gesundheit" in seinem Kopf zu widerhallen schienen.

Die Teetasse in seiner Hand rutschte ihm aus den Fingern und zersprang auf dem Fußboden.

* * *


	22. Zweiundzwanzigster Stock

TITEL: **Lichter Tokios**

ORIGINAL-FANFIC: http/ ffnet / story **3014730 - "Tokyo Lights" **by **embyr81788 **(ffnet-user369250)

KATEGORIE: Humor, Romance  
RATING: K+  
Zusammenfassung: Apartment zu Vermieten: 2DK HARAMACHI Chrome MeguroKu. Es macht einfach Sinn, zusammen zu wohnen. TezFu, häppchenweise.

AUTORNOTIZEN: Ich entschuldige mich wirklich für das überfällige Update. Extralange Ausgabe (700+ Wörter), um es wieder gutzumachen.

ÜBERSETZER: MilenaLupin  
ÜBERSETZERNOTIZEN: Autorisierte Übersetzung von embyrs fanfiction „Tokyo Lights". Wer kann, liest das Original!

_- 22. Stock - _

* * *

**Apartment 85A**

Eiji wunderte sich, wieso er es nicht eher erkannt hatte. Es war ganz offensichtlich, jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte.

Zuerst hatte er gedacht, Fujis Beziehung zu Tezuka sei seiner und Oishis sehr ähnlich. Enge Freunde mit einer Verbindung, die weit über Gesprochenes hinausreichte.

Aber bei näherer Untersuchung bemerkte er, dass es eine andere Art von Nähe war.

Denn auch wenn Oishi und er gegenseitig ihre Sätze zu Ende sprechen konnten, konnten sie nicht wortlose Konversationen quer durch den Raum führen, nur durch reinen Augenkontakt aufrechterhalten.

Das Golden Pair war mehr körperlich verbunden, in ständiger, unmittelbarer Nähe, mit vielem Ellenbogenberühren und Schultergreifen. Fuji und Tezuka schienen einander nie nahe, aber es war der Raum zwischen ihnen, der Bände sprach.

Als er gefragt wurde, gab Oishi außerdem zu, dass er noch andere Beweise ihrer Nähe gesehen hatte.

Im Badezimmer standen zwei Zahnbürsten im selben Becher.

Das Essen im Kühlschrank war nicht getrennt oder etikettiert.

Die Spitzen von Fujis Schuhen schienen immer den Absatz von Tezukas Tennisschuhen zu küssen.

Eiji lachte darüber und wunderte sich laut über ihre Schlafgewohnheiten.

Die Worte hatten kaum seinen Mund verlassen, da fielen er und sein Partner in gedankenverlorenes Schweigen.

Es musste einen Grund geben, wieso die Schlafzimmertür immer geschlossen war.

* * *

**Apartment 86A**

_Klick._

Tezuka fand es merkwürdig, als er es das erste Mal hörte.

Beim zweiten Mal musste es Zufall sein.

Aber als es wieder passierte, wusste er, dass von Zufall keine Rede sein konnte.

„Schlaf weiter", murmelte Tezuka und wandte sich von Fujis Kamera ab.

Er hörte den Tensai glucksen, und dann ein leises Rascheln von Kleidung, als Fujis sich neu positionierte. „Das Licht ist perfekt."

„Morgen früh wird es noch besser sein."

Der hellhaarige Junge gab ein Geräusch wie von Zustimmung von sich.

Tezuka konnte spüren, wie sich schlanke Finger durch sein Haar wanden, wie zur Entschuldigung. Er lehnte sich unbewusst näher an den Tensai heran und seufzte irgendwo zwischen entnervt und zufrieden.

_Klick._

* * *

**Apartment 87A**

Als Fujis endlich seinen Mitt-nachmittaglichen Auftritt machte, fand er Tezuka immer noch dort vor seinem unberührten Frühstück sitzen.

Der dunkelhaarige Junge starrte aus dem Fenster, scheinbar in Gedanken verloren.

Besorgt streckte Fuji eine Hand nach ihm aus und berührte den anderen Jungen an der Schulter. „Tezuka?"

Er war überrascht, als der andere Junge seine Hand abschüttelte, die Augen immer noch starr in die Ferne gerichtet.

„Ist es wahr?", presste Tezuka hervor. Die Zeitung in seiner Hand zitterte leicht. Er drehte sich um, um dem Tensai ins Gesicht zu sehen, mit schwerem Gesichtsausdruck, auch wenn seine Augen in einer namenlosen Emotion aufblitzten.

Die Verwirrung, die Fuji fühlte, musste sich auf seinem Gesicht abgezeichnet haben, da Tezuka ihm die Zeitung in die Hand schob.

Wortlos begann er, die Artikel zu überfliegen.

Der dunkelhaarige Junge lehnte sich mit überkreuzten Armen gegen den Tresen und studierte den Tensai intensiv, aber Fujis Ausdruck blieb unlesbar.

Die längste Zeit sprach keiner ein Wort.

* * *

**Apartment 88A**

„Es tut mir Leid, dass du es so herausfinden musstest", meinte Fuji schließlich, während er die Zeitung langsam zusammenfaltete. „Ich wollte es dir selbst sagen."

Die schmerzhaften Beklemmungen in seiner Brust kehrten zurück, und Tezuka kämpfte darum, ruhig zu erscheinen. „Wie lange weißt du es schon?"

„Monate."

„Und du hast es mir nicht erzählt." Die Worte fielen wie Blei von Tezukas Lippen. „Warum?"

Der andere Junge zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte nicht, dass du dich verantwortlich fühlst."

Tezuka blinzelte verblüfft. „Wie meinst du das?"

Was er nicht erwartet hatte, war, dass Fuji erklärte, dass er nicht viel Zeit mit Tezuka hatte verbringen können, zwischen all den Ausstellungen und Vorlesungen. Aber, betonte der hellhaarige Junge, diese Tatsache habe seinen Karrierewechsel nicht im Geringsten beeinflusst. Also hätte Tezuka wirklich keinen Grund zu denken, dass Fujis früher Rücktritt in irgendeiner Weise seine Schuld sei. „Es war eine rein berufliche Entscheidung, zur Fotografie zu wechseln", erklärte Fuji.

Der Ausdruck in Tezukas Gesicht wurde zunehmend verwirrter mit jedem Wort, das fiel. Er streckte die Hand aus und ergriff Fujis Schulter beinahe ungläubig. „Du bist nicht krank?"

„Also wirklich, Tezuka", ermahnte ihn Fuji leicht, mit amüsiert funkelnden Augen. „Seit wann schenkst du denn Klatsch irgendwelchen Glauben?"

Bei Tezukas mürrisch verzogenem Gesicht grinste der hellhaarige Junge nur. „Die einzige Krankheit, unter der ich leide, ist chronische Langeweile, und wie ich hörte, ist das nicht tödlich."

* * *

_April, April!_


End file.
